Undeniable facts
by MoonDarker
Summary: Deidara se junta a organização, e depois de muitas brigas descobre que alguns fatos são simplesmente inegáveis. Mas quem disse que as coisas serão fáceis? Longfic. Sumary PÉSSIMO! Fic melhor!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

O dia passava tranquilo em Iwagakure, era domingo, portando um dia a se passar com a família. Pais ensinavam ao filho o valor da arte.

- Filhinho, -falava uma mulher alta, loira, olhos castanhos e cabelos até a cintura- você sabe o quanto a arte é importante pra mim e pro papai certo?

A criança apenas concordou. Deidara tinha apenas 4 anos, mas era inteligente, sabia o valor da arte e seu significado para seus pais, e adorava.

- Então hoje, nós vamos te dar um presente. –o homem ainda mais loiro, alto, magro e olhos azuis falava animado- Me de suas mãos.

Deidara imediatamente o fez.

Segurando as mãos do filho o homem começou a pronunciar palavras sem nexo, desconhecidas aos ouvidos da criança, que logo, sentiu uma dor imensa onde o pai ainda segurava.

- P-pai! Tá doen...

A dor passou, o homem loiro soltou as mãos do filho que as olhava perplexo.

A criança não podia acreditar, bocas haviam surgido em suas duas mãos.

- Elas falam, un?

Os pais riram.

- Filho, não, elas não falam. Essas "mãos" são pra te ajudar a fazer a sua própria arte. Arte de verdade, que nem a do papai e da mamãe.

O sorriso de Deidara ia de orelha a orelha, sua mãe acabara de dizer a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele já havia ouvido. O loirinho estava cansado de brincar com massinha comum, era um sonho poder fazer sua arte que nem a dos seus pais.

- Mas saiba que você tem que usar com cuidado tá? Não queremos destruir a casa inteira... Ok, chega de conversa! Toma aqui filhão –o homem lhe entregou um pouco de massinha- teste suas habilidades! Lembre-se de usar o seu chakra! Que nem sua mãe te explicou a semana toda.

O pequeno pegou a massinha, e automaticamente fez a boca em sua mão direita a engolir. Enquanto a mão mastigava, a criança pensava em um passarinho, simples, que nem os que estavam sempre pousando em sua janela.

Com um arroto, a mão de Deidara cuspiu sua primeira "obra de arte".

Os pais não cabiam em si de tanta felicidade por ver seu amado filho seguindo seus passos.

~x~

Deidara já não era uma criancinha, havia crescido muito, afinal, já tinha 13 anos de idade.

Acabara de se tornar um chunnin e estava partindo em uma missão acompanhado dos pais, teriam que explodir um estabelecimento suspeito em Otogakure no Sato.

- Assim como as explosões, a morte também é uma arte. –a mãe falava sonhadora um pouco antes de sair de casa- Por isso não tenha medo casa seja necessário matar alguém.

- Mas o Tsuchikage disse que...

- Sabemos o que ele disse filho, ele simplesmente não entende a verdadeira arte, apenas isso.

- Seu pai tem razão, e não precisamos contar pra ele certo?

- Ok.

Chegaram ao local, não era muito bem escondido mas estava sendo usado para testar jutsus proibidos, isso tinha que ser impedido.

Atento a sinalização do pai, Deidara se escondeu atrás de um arbusto, um batalhão de pequenos passarinhos já havia sido formado a algum tempo atrás. Embora nenhum deles fosse tão especial pra ele quanto o primeiro, que a alguns anos não estava mais com ele, o loiro amava sua arte, cada um de seus pequenos explosivos era uma peça rara que tinha o seu valor.

O homem mais velho sinalizou para o filho, estava tudo pronto.

Ao seu comendo um a um passarinho marchava silenciosamente para a porta do estabelecimento, ficando parados a sua entrada.

Deidara ouviu a primeira explosão, de sua mãe.

O plano era simples, sua mãe faria a primeira explosão para os ninjas do local ficarem dispersos, enquanto isso o seu pai infiltraria (pela janela, pelo vão da porta) minúsculos explosivos quase invisíveis aos olhos humanos. Após alguns segundos os explosivos de seu pai começariam a ser detonados, obrigando os ninjas a deixarem o local. E exatamente nessa hora Deidara entrava em ação.

A série de explosões que vieram a seguir não deixaram dúvidas de que a vez do garoto havia chegado.

Ninjas em desespero eram ouvidos do lado de fora, o loiro ansiava pelo primeiro que abrisse a porta, o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

Sem hesitar, Deidara lançou todos os seus explosivos pra dentro, explodindo-os conforme pousavam nos ninjam confusos.

Aquela foi sua primeira vez. Sua primeira vez acompanhando seus pais em uma missão, sua primeira vez matando...

E a sensação era boa, era como se os erros daqueles ninjas tivessem sido perdoados e somente o que restara deles era uma linda e artística morte. Fazia todo o sentido!

Em sua casa, o clima era de comemoração... Por enquanto.

~x~

A manhã veio chuvosa, assim como o humor de Deidara. A missão do dia anterior havia sido um grande sucesso, exceto pela parte em que ninjas especiais de Iwagakure invadiram sua casa e levaram seus pais, que não se renderam facilmente e se explodiram, tendo uma morte digna.

O motivo da "visita" era simples, o Tsuchikage mandara eles capturarem os inimigos pra Iwa adquirir informações... E pelo visto, não era a primeira vez que seus pais haviam desobedecido e matado os inimigos.

A vila inteira já sabia do paradeiro de seus pais, mas o loiro não se importava, na verdade tinha dó das pessoas que morreriam de maneira ridícula e indigna. Sentia ódio das pessoas que não viam sentido no ato de seus pais, e os achavam péssimos por abandonarem um filho.

Mas Deidara nunca pensaria isso dos pais, eles eram seus heróis e apesar do aperto no peito que o garoto sentia por não poder vê-los novamente, estava orgulhoso de ter ambos como pais.

Queria mostrar as pessoas como a morte podia ser amenizada pela arte, como era apenas uma coisa rápida e passageira que logo seria esquecida... Logo, teria de ser espetacular.

As crianças na rua o olhavam assustadas, como se ele fosse um tipo de criminoso.

- Mamãe! Não é ele o menino dos pais loucos?

- Shiu filhinha, ele pode ouvir! Mas é ele sim.

Mesmo os adultos o descriminavam.

- Ouvi dizer que ele tem "bocas" em ambas as mãos!

- Mas que criança pervertida não? –as amigas caíram no riso.

Sem mesmo olhar pra traz, o iwa fez dois lindos pássaros sobrevoarem e pousarem na cabeça das duas mulheres.

- KATSU! UN!

Deidara tomara sua decisão, custasse o que custasse ele iria levar uma morte digna a todos de Iwagakure e faze-los entender sua arte, afinal, o loiro sempre soube que os artistas eram incompreendidos.

~x~

- HAHAHA, GANHEI! UN!

- Olhe de novo.

Deidara percebeu que estava preso em sua própria arte, não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, estava perdido naqueles olhos.

Aqueles olhos tão inexpressivos e ao mesmo tempo lindos.

Aquilo era uma arte que nunca havia conhecido.

E ele se xingou mentalmente por admirar uma arte diferente da sua.

Itachi, esse era o nome do dono daqueles olhos. Um rosto meramente familiar embora o loiro não conseguisse lembrar-se de onde, mas definitivamente já haviam se encontrado no passado.

O fato era que esse Itachi e um homem corcunda com um formato estranho que mais parecia um caranguejo gigante estavam o convidando para entrar em uma organização chamada "Akatsuki". Não estava em seus planos entrar, mas por ter perdido a luta contra Itachi foi basicamente forçado.

~x~

O quarto em que estava era bonito e confortável, mais bonito que seu quarto em Iwagakure.

Não tinha chegado na sede a muito tempo, foi mandado para o quarto esperar até que alguém viesse conversar com ele.

A porta do quarto se abriu e um ruivo desconhecido entrou no quarto, seu rosto delicado, o cabelo desgrenhado e feições angelicais... Era maravilhoso, Deidara não conseguia imaginar o que uma pessoa daquele tipo fazia em uma organização criminal.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Sasori e eu vou ser seu parceiro daqui pra frente. Alguma pergunta?

- Hã, o que exatamente nós fazemos aqui?

- Nosso objetivo é simplesmente capturar os Bijuu espalhados pelo mundo ninja, assim esses monstros não serão motivo para guerras e o mundo viverá em paz. Embora essa não seja a razão para muitos estarem aqui. Alguns são curiosos, ou desocupados, ou querem uma desculpa para matar quem veem pele frente. O motivo de você estar aqui não interessa aos outros membros da organização.

- Entendi... Quantos membros somos?

- Somos sempre 10, você só esta aqui hoje porque meu antigo parceiro resolveu continuar sozinho. Eu nunca escolheria trabalhar com uma criança.

- Ei, eu tenho 15 anos, un!

- Como eu disse, uma criança. Bom, agora com licença, se você precisar de alguma coisa me procure, eu estarei no meu quarto fazendo minha arte.

- Arte? Você é artista também?

O rosto do loiro se iluminou, enquanto o ruivo apenas deu um sorriso de canto e saiu do quarto, seus olhos tão inexpressivos quanto os de Itachi.

Após a saída de Sasori, o iwa se deitou perdido em pensamentos. Nunca havia trabalhado em dupla antes, a ideia não o pareceu muito agradável de início mas ao saber que seu parceiro era um artista também as coisas melhoraram um pouco.

Seus olhos começaram a fechar, seu treinamento começaria amanhã e ele sabia que a partir desse dia seus dias seria mais e mais exaustivos.

Mas contanto que pudesse estar com sua arte, Deidara estava feliz.

* * *

><p>Heeeeeeeeeeeey :D Estou de volta a esse fandom! haha.<p>

Eu meio que abandonei Naruto, na verdade meio que abandonei o fanfiction mas estou aqui com uma fic novinha ;)

E é minha primeira SasoDei de verdade então POR FAVOR peguem leve comigo. Eu ando muito irritada com a falta de fics sobre esses dois, então decidi fazer uma.

Sobre a frequencia com que eu estarei postando, eu vou demorar porque anda sendo difícil conciliar a escola e talz, e eu tenho prova até de sábado! Mas eu vou tentar postar quase todos os fins de semana, prometo que vou TENTAR!

Sobre a fic, ela está planejada pra ter 20 capítulos e ela terá Lemon sim, tudo bem que eu sou um lixo escrevendo e provavelmente vai ficar ruim mas se não tiver minha ideia vai pro saco...

Enfim, é isso aí!

Reviews fazem qualquer um feliz tá? OASHSAHOSAHOSHASAHOHASO,

ja neee \õ/


	2. 1  First time

**First time**

Uma semana já havia se passado desde a entrada de Deidara na organização e, como ele imaginava, seu treinamento tinha sido exaustivo.

Passou a maior parte do tempo com Sasori, não era como se os dois fossem melhores amigos mas até que se davam bem. O problema era que o mais velho era muito fechado, e geralmente grosso, lógico que o loiro não esperava passar a tarde toda rindo ou até mesmo desabafando como amigos fazem. Eles não eram amigos, eram apenas parceiros.

Não era tão ruim quanto parecia, e Deidara se surpreendeu de estar se acostumando com a organização. A sede geralmente ficava vazia, (o loiro nem conhecia todos os membros ainda) exceto por seus lideres e Deidara e Sasori.

A comida era boa, Konan (que sempre estava lá) cozinhava todas as noites, café da manhã e almoço ficavam por conta própria. A única mulher da organização era bonita, tinha cabelos azuis e olhos penetrantes, e dentre todos que o loiro conhecera era de longe a mais sociável. Ela fazia o tipo da pessoa que cuida dos outros, estava sempre perguntando se ele ou o ruivo precisavam de alguma coisa, embora fora isso não conversava muito.

Durante o treinamento o iwa tentava desenvolver um jutsu ocular, uma forma de evitar ser pego em outro genjutsu. Deidara não odiava Itachi, tinha raiva de si mesmo por se impressionar com as habilidades alheias, embora não admitiria isso à ninguém.

As noites eram sempre iguais, depois da janta ele subia direto pro quarto de Sasori o observar com suas marionetes. O ideais de Sasori sobre a arte eram muito diferentes dos dele, mas eles não discutiam* sobre isso pois o ruivo jamais presenciara uma das explosões de Deidara, e o loiro queria claramente que sua arte fosse vista.

Nem sempre Deidara era bem vindo no quarto do parceiro, mas contanto que ficasse quieto e não atrapalhasse, o que era dificil já que o iwa gostava de falar, o mais velho não via problema nenhum.

Mas aquele noite havia sido diferente, o loiro não foi ao quarto do parceiro, nem mesmo Sasori estava em seu quarto. Ambos foram chamados para uma "reunião" em uma sala no segundo andar (onde eram os quartos) no fim do corredor... Uma sala que Deidara desconhecia.

- Sasori... O que vamos fazer lá, un?

- Provavelmente uma missão, é normal sermos chamados pra essa sala... Geralmente essas reuniões são para nos mandar pra uma missão, reportar a missão ou sermos punidos caso aconteça alguma infração o que claramente não é o nosso caso.

Deidara estava excitado por sua primeira missão, apesar do seu jutsu ocular não estar completo ainda ele estava cansado de ter que ficar o tempo todo na sede, e finalmente Sasori veria sua arte.

Ao chegarem na sala a porta estava semi-aberta, o ruivo foi o primeiro a entrar. Era uma sala escura com uma mesa no centro e duas cadeiras para as duplas se sentarem. Atrás da mesa se encontrava um homem de cabelos alaranjados e olhos... O nome era rinnegan, e Deidara jamais pensou que veria aqueles olhos alguma vez na vida.

Pain era o seu nome, o dito chefe da organização. O loiro nunca tinha o visto antes mas sabia quem era, afinal, estava treinando com Sasori esse tempo todo por ordens do chefe e Konan sempre comentava alguma coisa sobre ele.

- Feche a porta e podem se sentar. –sua voz era fria e penetrante.

Obedecendo, o iwa tentou não olhar diretamente nos olhos de seu chefe, não suportava a sensação de ser examinado por dentro.

- Bom, como vocês ja devem estar imaginando serão encaminhados para uma missão muito importante hoje. –ele deu uma pausa para observar melhor o novato.- Por ser a primeira sua primeira missão Deidara vai ser algo mais fácil...

Sasori bufou ao seu lado, claramente insastifeito.

- A missão será invadir a biblioteca nacional de Kirigakure no Sato, na área restrita e me trazer um pergaminho escrito "Utakata". Não é necessário ler o pergaminho e muito cuidado, essa área é altamente vigiada, é bom ficarem atentos caso queiram obter sucesso na missão.

Apesar do assunto ser sério tanto a voz quanto o rosto de Pain não demonstravam emoção alguma, mas Deidara não duvidou nem por um segundo que a missão realmente era importante. Só de pensar no chefe já tinha calafrios.

- Era só isso, vocês partem amanhã de manhã. Podem ir.

Levantaram-se e sairam imediatamente da sala, Deidara fechou a porta e se encaminhou pro seu quarto.

- Ei, espera aí criança. –odiava ser chamado de criança. Uma das poucas coisas que o irritava em Sasori.

- Eu já disse que tenho 15 anos! Não sou uma criança, un!

- Tanto faz, só quero te avisar duas coisas. Primeiro, eu vou te acordar amanhã às 5:30h da manhã pra partirmos às 6:00h. Segundo, a partir de agora você vai me chamar de Danna.

- Pra que?

- Por que eu sou praticamente seu mestre.

- Claro, claro. Sasori no danna. –Seu tom era desdenhoso.

Sem olhar para seu "mestre" se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Danna... Era até que bonitinho.

Entrando no quarto Deidara riu do pensamento, na manhã seguinte estaria provavelmente lutando e matando, mostrando sua arte e obtendo sucesso na sua primeira missão.

O loiro começou a se arrumar pra ir dormir quando percebeu que estava com fome, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e desceu para cozinha.

- Pensei que você não fosse descer pra comer hoje. –A voz de Konan estava cansada.

- Me desculpa, un. Mas o chefe chamou a gente na sala dele.

- Ah entendi, primeira missão de vocês?

- É sim, vamos sair amanhã de manhã...

- E você está ansioso? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Como sempre o tom usual de procupação de Konan.

- Não muito... Na verdade a única coisa que eu preciso é um de seus deliciosos pratos, un!

Konan sorriu e serviu a Deidara um prato completo de feijoada.

- Sinto te informar que os novatos geralmente falham em sua primeira missão...

Não foi por maldade que Konan disse isso, mas deixou Deidara ao mesmo tempo nervoso e ansioso.

- Ah, me desculpa. –Disse a mulher percebendo quanto o loiro comia rápido.

- Não tudo bem.

Ficaram em silêncio até o iwa terminar a refeição, o que não demorou muito.

- Obrigado.

- Tudo bem. –A nukenin entregou um prato de feijoada para ele- Leva isso pro Sasori-san pra mim por favor?

- Claro.

Deidara subiu até os quartos, bateu na porta do quarto do parceiro.

- O que foi?

- Abre a porta aqui Danna, a Konan pediu pra te entregar seu jantar.

Com uma cara de sono hilária, o ruivo abriu a porta, pegou seu prato e sem pronunciar uma palavra fechou a mesma na cara do iwa.

- De nada. –resmundou Deidara antes de voltar ao seu quarto.

Sem pensar muito o garoto finalmente se deitou, já era relativamente tarde dado o horário em que teria que acordar no dia seguinte.

A expectativa tomava conta de seu corpo, seria o primeiro novato a completar a primeira missão com sucesso, tinha que ser.

As batidas de seu coração foram se acalmando, a mente não trabalhava mais tão rápido e em questão de alguns minutos Deidara finalmente adormeceu.

Imagens pairavam em seus sonhos, sua primeira missão com os pais, as duas mulheres falando por suas costas, o tempo que ficou treinando com o Sasori no danna...

- Ei garoto, acorda. –o ruivo empurrava o loiro que dormia que nem um bebê.

- Unn... Só mais 5 minutos!

- Agora.

Deidara nem se mecheu.

Se irritando com a atitude do menor e nem um pouco afim de perder a paciência, o ruivo simplesmente se inclinou sobre Deidara e deu-lhe uma mordida no pescoço.

- AAAAAAAAI, UN! –o iwa estava sentado na cama enquanto uma manchinha roxa se formava em sua pele clara e fina.- Que bosta Danna! Por que você fez isso?

- Pra que seria? Se troca logo e vamos. Já são 5:45h.

Mesmo tendo sido acordado de forma no mínimo estranha e ignorante o seu humor não podia estar melhor, estava esperando por esse dia.

Ele se trocou com pressa, colocando uma roupa apropriada pra missões.

- Onde você pensa que vai vestido desse jeito? –como sempre Sasori era ignorantemente grosso, mas o iwa ja estava se acostumando.

- Ué, pra missão, un.

- Você não viu a roupa que eu coloquei em cima da sua cama?

- Ah, não vi não... Estava preocupado com o chupão no meu pescoço...

- Dane-se, você tem que usar uma capa igual a essa aqui –apontou para o boneco gigante com formato de caranguejo que o loiro reconheceu de seu primeiro dia na organização.

De repente tudo fez sentido, Danna era a pessoa que foi procurar Deidara aquele dia, ele viu o fracasso que foi sua luta com Itachi.

O garoto se envergonhou.

- Deidara você ta me ouvindo?

- Ah! Não eu... O que foi, un?

- Eu disse que dessa vez passa mas, além da capa você tem que criar o hábito de pintar as suas unhas.

- Hãa? –e reparou que as unhas do mais velho eram pintadas em um tom de verde água.- Por que?

- Pra te falar a verdade eu não sei, mas é uma obrigação... De qualquer forma é você pedir pra Konan que ela te ensina. Não é tão dificil quanto parece.

Deidara acentiu e foi pro seu quarto pegar sua capa, não era a coisa mais bonita que já vira na vida mas não era nenhuma aberração. Vestiu o "uniforme", correu pra cozinha, enfiou um pão inteiro na boca e foi ao encontro de Sasori.

- Estou pronto, un! –e pelo visto sorridente também.

O ruivo deu um sorriso, ou melhor, curvou os cantos da boca um pouco pra cima sinalizando a saída onde a missão deles começaria.

Deidara sentiu-se meio mal durante o caminho, não sabia se era pela ansiedade ou pelo incomodo silêncio entre ele e o ruivo.

- Hm, Danna...

- O que?

- Como foi a sua primeira missão?

O iwa não queria admitir mas o comentário de Konan no jantar o incomodara muito.

- Preocupado?

- Não, un. Só quero saber...

- Bom, eu falhei em minha primeira missão.

O estômago do mais novo se revirou e ele imediatamente se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

- Mas não se preocupa, ser sua primeira missão não implica que é a minha. –Sasori estava sério.– Eles estão pegando leve com você porque você é o mais novo...

Raiva, medo e ainda mais ansiedade, Deidara se sentia assim.

Raiva por ser subestimado. Medo de falhar. Ansiedade para chegar no lugar da missão e acabar com isso.

As horas passavam e os dois akatsukis viajavam em silêncio, o caminho parecia infinito e logo o sol começaria a se por.

- Pare. –sussurou o mais velho.

- Hun? Mas nó...! –teve sua boca tapada por uma das "mãos" do seu Danna.

- Fique quieto, a cidade é bem a frente e temos que dar um jeito de entrar sem sermos percebidos. Você consegue fazer um boneco voador grande o suficiente pra nós dois voarmos nele?

O loiro assentiu.

No momento em que foi liberado Deidara pegou um pouco de sua "massinha" e fechou sua mão envolta. Sua mão deu umas mastigadas e começou a cuspir uma coisa branca em formato de pássaro.

Sasori sentiu um pequeno arrepio quando a mão de seu parceiro deu um arroto.

- Vamos, un?

Não respondeu, imitou o mais novo e subiu no pássaro à sua frente, que logo começou a subir. A vista da cidade era maravilhosa, mesmo sendo mais velho o ruivo nunca tinha experimentado ver uma cidade de cima.

- Você nunca voou assim Danna?

- Não, é a primeira vez. –o loiro deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir isso.

- E até onde nós vamos, un?

- A biblioteca é no outro extremo da vila, e teremos que vigiar pelo menos um pouco pra entender como funciona a segurança e logo atacarmos.

- Então teremos que descer um pouco antes, senão o meu C2 vai ser fácilmente notado. Un.

- É, o plano vai funcionar assim: Vamos encontrar uma falha na segurança deles, quando isso acontecer vou usar minha marionete pra colocar a gente pra dentro da biblioteca. Segundo o chefe o pergaminho está na terceira sessão de livros, no topo à esquerda. Ou seja, enquanto eu acabo com a segurança você entra com o seu pássaro e rouba o pergaminho.

- Certo...

- E quando sair fique atento pra não me esquecer, ou eu te mato.

O mais novo assentiu.

Continuaram voando durante mas alguns minutos, em completo silêncio. Sasori, Deidara percebeu, não era do tipo que gostava de puxar assunto, o que o desapontou um pouco. O loiro adorava conversar, nem que fosse pra falar sobre nada, mas já que o parceiro parecia acostumado ao silêncio... Bom, talvez quando os dois ficassem mais próximos Deidara poderia começar a puxar assunto com mais frequência.

- Pode descer aqui.

A voz do parceiro o cortou de seus pensamentos e, obediente, o loiro começou a pousar o seu C2*.

Logo estavam em terra firme, a apenas alguns metros de distância da biblioteca. Ficar em silêncio era crucial, o plano ja estava montado, a única coisa que faltava era esperar por uma falha na segurança.

A noite nevoada deixava tudo com um ar pacífico que logo seria quebrado pelo som de explosões e gritos pré-morte, e o loiro amava essa sensação. Não pode deixar de se lembrar de sua primeira missão, foi praticamente a mesma coisa.

Um dos guardas da biblioteca cochilou e Deidara foi despertado de seus devaneios por um cutucão do parceiro.

Estava na hora.

Sasori lentamente jogou seus fios de chakra no guarda adormecido, que estremeceu um pouco e ameaçou acordar mas logo voltou ao sono. Sendo controlado o guarda se levantou e abriu uma das portas "de serviço" do local, dando a deixa para o mais novo dos invasores entrar.

- Ei, Yunouki! O que esta fazendo? Feche essa porta! –Outro guarda começou a se aproximar.

- Deidara! Entra logo que eu cuido deles!

Deidara pulou em seu C2 e voou em direção a porta, desviando de alguns ataques e entrando com sucesso em seu destino. A biblioteca nacional de Kirigakure no Sato era um lugar gigantesco e até um pouco intimidador, mas o iwa não tinha tempo a perder e tinha que achar o pergaminho o mais rápido possível pois a luta la fora parecia estar ficando perigosa.

_Um, deixe-me ver... Onde era mesmo?_ Era tanta informação que o loiro estava um pouco perdido. Quando finalmente lembrou a localização do pergaminho se apressou para achar o lugar.

Primeira, segunda e finalmente a terceira sessão de livros, que de todas parecia ser a mais longa e pelo visto o livro estava no fim dela.

Um estrondo pode ser ouvido e Deidara percebeu que tudo a sua volta ficou branco, estavam usando o Kirigakure no Jutsu² nele. O iwa aumentou sua altitude e escapou da névoa facilmente e olhando diretamente para seus inimigos.

Apenas quatro ninjas estavam o atacando e o loiro se sentiu subestimado, só porque ele era novinho?

- Bom, acho que o Danna deve estar mantendo vocês ocupados, un. Uma pena que eu tenho mais o que fazer e não posso me divertir com vocês.

- Há, que dó! O pirralho acha que tem alguma chance contra nós? Quantos anos você tem, dez?

- Bom, talvez eu possa entretê-los um pouco. –Disse o mais novo jogando alguns explosivos nos ninjas para logo continuar a voar em direção ao pergaminho.

Os ninjas de Kirigakure no Sato se atrapalharam um pouco com os explosivos (Foram um pouco surpreendidos), dando tempo para o loiro chegar ao final da sessão e pegar o pergaminho denominado "Utakata".

- Mizu...!

- Não seu idiota! Vai molhar o pergaminho!

- Hahaha, parece que vocês são uns guardas bem inuteis não? Perdendo pra um garoto de 15 anos, un.

- Seu pirralho! SUITON - SUIDAGAN³!

Deidara desviou com dificuldade do Jutsu, que ainda assim pegou um pouco em seu braço direito.

- Esse quase me acertou, mas é REALMENTE uma pena que vocês vão morrer tão cedo... KATSU!

Os quatro guardas explodiram de uma só vez, o loiro agradeceu mentalmente a si mesmo por ter lembrado ter jogado alguns insetos explosivos microscópicos nos guardas a alguns minutos atrás. Agora, sair de lá e resgatar o Danna.

A porta de saída não era muito longe e logo o iwa saiu da biblioteca.

Sasori continuava a lutar, não estava mais no interior de sua marionete e seu braço e boca estavam sangrando. O mais novo assobiou para o parceiro que estendeu o braço e subiu no passaro voador.

- Anda logo Deidara! Eles tem um tipo de arma especial! –O ruivo parecia assustado, muito assustado na verdade.

- Mas que tipo de ar...?

Um estrondo foi ouvido e Deidara sentiu algo perfurando suas costas. Sua visão ficou embaçada e ele sentiu seu corpo ficar mole e deslizar para fora de seu C2.

- Deidara! –O desespero na voz de Sasori era claro.

O mais velho se esticou para segurar o (inconsciênte) parceiro, o pergaminho já não mais em sua mão.

- Deidara acorda! Se você não acordar não tem como eu pilotar esse seu pássaro!

Sem resposta do loiro, Sasori foi até a cabeça do pássaro para ter um campo de visão melhor. Estavam voando para direção da sede, Deidara provavelmente já havia dado as instruções necessárias para seu C2 ir direto pra organização.

O mais velho suspirou em alívio e foi até o parceiro, sentando-se ao seu lado e pegando-o no colo, não ia ser bom se o loiro caísse do pássaro agora.

A viajem de volta não demorou tanto quanto a da ida e, logo, os dois já estavam em "casa".

Assim que o pássaro pousou, o ruivo carregou o loiro até o interior da sede. Foram recebidos por uma Konan preocupada.

- Sasori-san, rápido venha comigo.

Sasori obedeceu e a seguiu até um quarto diferente, parecia uma enfermaria.

- Coloque-o aqui, e pode deixar que eu cuido dele. O Pain-sama está te chamando na sala dele.

- Hm, certo.

Meio aflito por ter deixado o parceiro assim, o ruivo se dirigiu até o segundo andar onde o chefe ficava. Ele se sentia meio mal, não sabia bem o motivo mas ter visto o mais novo naquela situação...

- Pode entrar. –Pelo visto, a chefia estava nervosa.

- Com licença.

- Sente-se.

Sasori obedeceu. Por um momento Pain não falou nada, apenas encarou o artista como se tentasse ler sua alma.

- Quero o relatório da missão, e quero saber o motivo da falha.

- A missão ocorreu como tinhamos planejado porém... Eles conseguiram algum tipo de armamento que não podemos identificar, e como Deidara estava roubando o pergaminho não percebeu e foi atingido, desmaiando e derrubando o pergaminho.

- Que tipo de armamento era esse?

- É dificil de explicar...

- Desenhe. –E entregou-lhe uma folha de papel.

O ruivo se esforçou para desenhar exatamente como era a arma, o seu formato em L, seu gatilho que quando puxado desparava algo parecido com chumbo.

- Entendo, isso é usado do outro lado do mundo se chama "pistola", e o chumbo que é desparado perfura a pele e pode atingir algum orgão vital... Onde Deidara sofreu o tiro de chumbo?

- Nas costas, perto do ombro.

- Então vai ficar tudo bem, foi a primeira missão dele. Mas da próxima vez.

Sasori assentiu.

- Você pode sair agora. -A voz de Pain era autoritária.

Sem exitar, o ruivo se levantou e saiu da sala e foi até onde tinha deixado o parceiro.

- Ele está bem?

- Ele vai ficar bem. –Apesar das palavras a voz da nukenin estava cheia de preocupação.– Eu já retirei o chumbo de suas costas e agora teremos de esperar ele se recuperar sozinho.

- Estou indo dormir então...

- Nem pensar! Eu posso ver esse seu braço machucado! Senta aqui.

Ele se sentou e tirou a capa da akatsuki, mostrando um machucado profundo no braço.

Konan molhou um pedaço de gaze em algum líquido e passou na ferida.

- Ai!

- Desculpa, mas tem que ser assim. Este ferimento esta profundo sabia? Podia dar alguma infecção.

- Ainda assim não é nada comparado ao ferimento do pirralho alí.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com ele, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não estou preocupado.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu sei que na verdade você se preocupa com ele...

Isso o fazia pensar, é ele realmente se preocupava com o mais novo e talvez fosse pelo fato de ser o adulto e meio responsável pelo outro.

- Talvez um pouco...

A ninja sorriu, ela apenas aparentava ser seca, na verdade era muito simpática.

- Enfim, já terminei de enfaixar seu braço... Você deveria ir dormir, o dia de hoje deve ter sido cansativo.

- Estou indo... Ah, só mais uma coisa. Quando você acha que ele vai acordar?

- Ele já esta consciênte, amanhã de manhã irá acordar normalmente.

- Ok, e... Obrigado. Por mim e por ele. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Sasori-san.

Sasori saiu da sala deixando Konan sozinha com o loiro que supostamente dormia.

- Ele já saiu, pode acordar.

Deidara abriu os olhos e se sentou, estava com tanta vergonha de ter falhado na missão que não conseguia nem olhar no rosto do mais velho.

- Sabe Deidara-kun, você não vai poder fingir que dorme pra sempre... Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que falar com ele. E de qualquer forma, a culpa não foi sua...

- Foi sim, un. Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção no que o Sasori no Danna estava falando... Eu vou ter que falar com o Pain-sama também?

- Provavelmente sim, mas não se preocupe, o Sasori-san já falou com ele.

O loiro ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensando em que tipo de conversa o seu Danna tivera com o chefe.

- Eu preciso ir, o Pain-sama também disse que precisava falar comigo... Tente dormir um pouco, vai ajudar na sua recuperação.

- Un...

A garota também foi até a porta, apagou a luz e sussurou um "boa noite" antes de fechá-la e deixar o loiro sozinho.

A cabeça de Deidara doia e ele sentia um aperto no peito também, falhar era horrível... Mas o que o deixava mais mal foi ter causado o fracasso do parceiro. Mesmo que a culpa não fosse inteiramente dele, Sasori tinha falhado por causa de seus ferimentos! Se o loiro tivesse sido um pouquinho mais atento, ou até mesmo um poquinho mais forte talvez... Talvez a missão tivesse sido um sucesso.

O iwa sentiu as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos, ótimo, a coisa que ele mais odiava no mundo era chorar.

- Que bosta, un! –Ele tentava fazer as lágrimas pararem de cair.

Um barulho foi ouvido do lado de fora da sala, e Deidara deitou na maca e fingiu que dormia novamente rezando para que suas lágrimas secassem.

A porta da sala se abriu e com o canto do olho o loiro identificou quem era o "invasor".

Danna.

O ruivo se aproximou de onde o mais novo dormia e abaixou-se para olhar diretamente pro rosto do menor.

- Me desculpa por hoje, eu devia ter te avisado ou ficado mas atento para ver que tinham disparado contra você. Mas eu prometo que a partir de hoje, eu vou te proteger... Afinal, eu sou o seu mestre.

E gentilmente deu um beijo na testa de seu "aprendiz".

- Boa noite Deidara. –Se levantou e saiu da sala.

Deidara podia sentir suas bochechas ardendo, não tinha entendido aquela ação do ruivo mas por algum motivo se sentia mais tranquilo e em pouco tempo caiu no sono novamente.

Já Sasori, por sua vez, deu graças a Deus pelo loiro ainda estar dormindo já que não conseguiria falar nada se ele estivesse acordado. E se sentia aliviado, agora poderia dormir sem se sentir um péssimo mestre, e um péssimo exemplo também.

Muitas coisas mudariam desse dia em diante.

* * *

><p><strong>* Eles não discutiam AINDA, hahaha, próximo capítulo as briguinhas começam.<strong>

*** - C2 é o nome verdadeiro do pássarinho voador.**

**² - Kirigakure no Jutso = Jutso que cria uma nuvem de névoa em volta de seu oponente tornando sua visibilidade zero.**

**³- Suidagan = O ninja faz com que água se levante e atinja o oponente como se estivesse perfurando.**

* * *

><p><em>E depois de MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO atraso aqui está o primeiro capítulo .-.<em>

_Me desculpem pela demora mas eu tive uma crise de inspiração MUITO forte :/_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Eu me esforcei pra terminar esse cap e eu gostei de fazê-lo (:_

_O próximo capítulo vai ser meio inútil porém necessário. E me perdoem pelos ERROS, é que meu word quebrou então a correção automática que quebra o meu galho não está acessível pra mim._

_É isso aí, até o próximo capítulo!_

_Mandem reviews plllllz *-*_

_Besos!_


	3. 2 O tempo passa

**N/A = **Esse capítulo é mais uma introdução para a parte da história que eu quero chegar, não está muito comprido e é meio... Inutil. Mas é necessário, me contradizendo, enfim o tempo pulou bastante, o Deidei tem 18 aninhos agora: Sua idade no Shippuden! Enfim, se divirtam.

* * *

><p><strong>O tempo passa.<strong>

O sol amanheceu ofuscado pelas percianas de seu quarto, como sempre Deidara se remexeu na cama um pouco antes de abrir seus olhos e encarar o teto. Tivera o mesmo sonho que andara tendo nas noites anteriores, lembranças de seu primeiro ano na organização, sua primeira missão, a promessa de Sasori que há alguns anos perdera o sentido.

O loiro não era mais uma criança de 15 anos, havia crescido muito nos 3 anos que estava na Akatsuki. As coisas não tinham ido muito como planejado, ele e Sasori não se tornaram melhores amigos e a única coisa que faziam era discutir. O que era díficil de se acreditar dada a promessa que o ruivo tinha feito ao mais novo, mas ao que parecia ela havia sido feita da boca pra fora.

Cansado de tais pensamentos, ele se levantou e se olhou no espelho. Seu rosto não era mais angelical, o jutsu em seu olho esquerdo estava completo e seu olho coberto por um tipo de "tapa-olho" metálico.

- Deidara, acorda! Não to afim de me atrasar de novo por sua causa.

- Cala a boca Danna, eu já estou de pé -Berrou abrindo a porta para encarar o mais velho.- e todo mundo sabe que a noiva atrasadinha aqui é você.

- Hunf, vou relevar isso. Você é um fedelho metido a artista e seus comentários não fazem a menor diferença pra mim. E diga-se de passagem, você me deve respeito.

Respeito. Deidara respeitava Sasori, apenas não conseguia entender como uma relação boa como a deles virou uma relação de constante conflito.

- Tá tá, a Konan está na cozinha? Preciso de ajuda pra fazer o meu pé, o que eu ainda acho desnecessário, un...

- Você já deveria saber fazer suas próprias unhas a muito tempo atrás.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, o mais novo fazendo a pior cara de incredulidade que conseguia. Não era como se ele não soubesse fazer as próprias unhas, mas ainda assim era dificil se concentrar em fazê-las com pressa e tendo em mente o sonho que acabara de ter.

- Ela não está lá embaixo, deve ter saído com o Pain-sama... Ah, vamos acabar logo com isso. -O ruivo pegou a mão do parceiro e o levou para seu próprio quarto.

O quarto de Sasori era muito diferente do quarto de Deidara, enquanto o loiro deixava suas coisas espalhadas pela cama e massinha jogada pelo quarto todo, o ruivo guardava suas coisas em um armário e em várias prateleiras penduradas nas paredes. Deidara teve a sensação de não visitar aquele quarto há anos, da última vez em que esteve alí a cama estava em outra posição e havia menos prateleiras.

- Sente-se. -Ordenou seu Danna indo em direção ao armário.

- Faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui, un.

- Sim, e foi o tempo mais calmo da vinha vida.

O iwa ficou emburrado com o comentário mas obedeceu ao "Me dê seu pé." de Sasori. Aquela situação era esquisita e meio desconfortável e enquanto o seu "mestre" o ajudava com suas unhas a mente de Deidara voltava alguns anos atrás... Onde toda aquela briga começou.

_Era mais um dia de treinamento exaustivo na sede, após falhar em sua primeira missão Deidara dedicava toda sua atenção ao seu treinamento. Ele e o Danna não se falavam direito desde o ocorrido, por vergonha de ambos._

_Naquele dia, o mais novo estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, treinar o dia todo não era fácil e até o decidido garoto tinha que ter uma pausa já que Sasori não estava com ele para importuná-lo. O ruivo fora chamado para uma reunião com o lider da Akatsuki de manhãzinha e não havia retornado ainda. Deidara nem tinha o visto ainda, a reunião começara antes dele acordar, fora avisado por Konan no café da manhã._

_O vento soprava, o céu estava azul claro e bem limpo, mas a sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria não deixava sua mente, talvez tirar um cochilo seria uma boa ideia. Deitando-se na grama, o iwa permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem e sua mente fosse invadida pela escuridão._

_- Deidara. -Uma voz carregada de tristeza chamava seu nome, o loiro piscou algumas vezes até recobrar a consciência. - Acorda, precisamos treinar._

_- Danna, un... Como foi a reunião?_

_- Não é da sua conta, agora levante-se e vamos treinar. Na próxima missão nós não podemos falhar e eu não posso ficar te salvando que nem da ultima vez. Se você for cair e morrer, eu terei de deixá-lo cair e morrer._

_Olhos azuis se arregalaram em assombro. Isso era contra as doces e gentis palavras que o ruivo lhe dissera há apenas algumas noites atrás._

_- Então foi isso? Danna... Você levou bronca por minha culpa, un?_

_- Eu já disse que NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! _

_- Eu só... -As palavras não vinham à sua mente.- Me desculpa._

_Com a cabeça baixa e sem entender muita coisa, o garoto se levantou e foi em direção ao seu quarto, deixando para trás um Danna realmente irritado. _

_- Volta aqui agora pirralho!_

_Mas ele não voltou, subiu as escadas da casa correndo e trancou-se em seus aposentos. No momento Deidara só precisava explodir alguma coisa para aliviar o estresse. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, não tinha motivo pro ruivo ficar tão bravo daquele jeito. Ele só estava tentando se desculpar e jamais passou por sua cabeça que aquilo pudesse ofender o parceiro de alguma forma._

_Por fim, Deidara resolveu trabalhar na criação de uma nova escultura explosiva, dessa vez os esculpidos seriam seus pais, seus ídolos, a razão por ele gostar tanto de arte. Ele ficou esculpindo o resto da tarde, quando a noite estava próxima o loiro decidiu pedir uma opinião alheia._

_Um pouco incerto, caminhou até o quarto de seu Danna batendo suavimente na porta._

_- Entre. -A voz de Sasori parecia estar controlada novamente._

_O mais novo entrou no quarto e ficou parado por alguns momentos na soleira da porta, esperando ver alguma reação do mais velho._

_- Então? Você está precisando de alguma coisa?_

_- Bom... Na verdade eu preciso de uma opinião sobre a minha arte, un._

_Danna se virou para encará-lo._

_- Você quis dizer -Sua expressão ficou sombria.- aquilo que você acha que é arte, certo?_

_- O que?_

_- Você sabe Deidara, o que você faz não passa de vandalismo. A verdadeira arte é algo eterno, pacífico. Como minhas marionetes. _

_O iwa ficou chocado, ele definitivamente não tinha ido lá para ouvir desaforos sobre sua arte: A coisa mais preciosa em sua vida. E pior, vindas da boca de seu "mestre", a pessoa que tinha como exemplo de artista. Ele precisava defender sua arte, suas crenças, e foi tomado por uma raiva súbita._

_- Cala a boca Sasori! A arte é uma explosão! Algo passageiro que deve ser apreciado! Você é um velho que não saberia o que é arte nem se ela explodisse na sua frente._

_- Hunf, você é tão insignificante que eu vou relevar o que acabou de dizer. Mas não se esqueça muleque que eu sou seu mestre, você tem que me chamar de "Danna"._

_- Hm, então por que -O ódio cegava o loiro, as palavras apenas saiam de sua boca.- você não vai se fuder _Danna_? Un?_

_E com isso saiu do quarto. Deidara também não desceu pra jantar naquela noite, se jogou em sua cama e tentou desesperadamente dormir, sem sucesso. Talvez teria um novo parceiro pela manhã já que havia faltado com respeito ao seu. Talvez seria expulso da Akatsuki, o que não era muito provável. Talvez seria assassinado por um ruivo raivoso no meio da noite caso pegasse no sono._

_Todos esses pensamentos o fizeram ficar acordado a noite toda e, na manhã seguinte, a rotina de briguinhas e discussões começou._

Sacudindo a cabeça o iwa tentou afastar tais lembranças, ele ainda não entendia o motivo de tudo aquilo ter acontecido e por mais que o tempo tivesse passado, tais lembranças ainda machucavam.

- Pronto, vá tomar seu café da manhã.

A missão daquele dia seria mais fácil que as anteriores, os dois já haviam completado várias missões juntos, algumas com sucesso e outras nem tanto.

Deidara apenas assentiu e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta e murmurando algo como "Você que é o atrasildo, un.". Sasori encarou o nada por alguns instantes, ele sabia que o loiro jamais entenderia seu motivo de causar aquelas briguinhas... Mas o ruivo se lembrava perfeitamente de como tudo acontecera.

Como uma inocente preocupação teve que acabar, ou pelo menos parecer que acabou.

_Não era mais que 7:00 horas da manhã e Sasori já estava acordado, não tinha dormido muito bem a noite por causa de uma febre que já havia passado. Sem ter muito o que fazer desceu até a cozinha, seu estômago roncava e ficar sem comer poderia trazer a doença de volta._

_- Bom dia Sasori-san. -O ruivo se surpreendeu em ver a nukenin acordada tão cedo.- Um pouco cedo para estar de pé, não?_

_- Bom dia Konan-san, digo o mesmo pra você._

_- Bom, eu estava resolvendo uns problemas com o Pain-sama... Falando nisso, quando você achar melhor, ele gostaria de conversar._

_Conversar? O que Pain-sama poderia querer com ele? Todos os detalhes da falha missão já eram do conhecimento do líder e as medidas a serem tomadas em relação aquele dispositivo também. Ele até já tinha sido encaminhado para uma segunda missão assim que Deidara estivesse 100% treinado..._

_- Hm, ok. Eu vou subir agora mesmo._

_- Você não vai comer nada?_

_- Não, obrigado. Estou sem fome. - Uma reunião com a chefia definitivamente tirara sua fome._

_Subiu as escadas silênciosamente, todos os outros estavam dormindo ainda, e aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que quase todos os membros estavam reunidos, o único que estava fora era Itachi... Ele estava resolvendo algum problema relacionado ao irmão mais novo._

_Sasori chegou na sala de Pain, bateu na porta e esperou a voz fria e amedrontadora do outro lado._

_- Entre._

_- Bom dia Pain-sama, soube que quer falar comig -!_

_- Sente-se. -Interrompeu o portador de Rinnegan._

_O ruivo assentiu e sentou-se, atento para nunca encarar o outro diretamente nos olhos._

_- O que eu tenho pra te falar hoje é muito sério. E eu creio que você entenderá perfeitamente._

_- Sim?_

_- Você está se apegando à aquela criança Sasori, você está se preocupando demais com ele, está mais preocupado em protegê-lo do que em treiná-lo para se proteger sozinho. Por amor, pessoas morrem e não completam seus objetivos. É importante termos todos os membros vivos, mas para conseguirmos paz precisamos completar missões, -Sua voz ficou mais fria.- e você sabe que eu não gosto de missões falhas certo?_

_- Sim Senhor._

_- Então desfaça seus laços com o garoto, passe nossos ideais para ele, treine-o para que saiba se defender sozinho. Para alcançarmos a paz total, perderemos alguns, mas é tudo por um bem maior. Se não quiser que ele morra, e se não quiser morrer, treine-o direito._

_Ele não sabia nem como responder._

_- Você pode ir embora agora._

_E sem uma palavra Sasori o obedeceu. As palavras de Pain ainda sendo digeridas dentro dele, "se apegando"? Até o momento achava que fosse apenas a preocupação que um mestre tem pelo seu estudante, mas talvez o chefe estivesse certo. Algo naquele garoto o chamava a atenção, seu amor e dedicação pela arte. E isso era um perigo, se apegar sempre causou problemas e com certeza causaria novamente._

_Tomada a decisão de cortar todo e qualquer laço que poderia estar se formando entre ele e seu aprendiz, o ruivo caminhou até a árvore onde o mais novo se encontrava._

Naquele dia, ele se esforçou para ser o mais grosso possível, até mesmo gritando em algum momento. Mas ao invés de cortar laços acabou formando laços, o artista sentiu algo invadir o seu peito ao ver o iwa gritar com ele e até mesmo o insultar só para defender sua arte... Algo parecido com orgulho, admiração.

Não tinha sido uma decisão fácil, mas não era como se ele tivesse escolha. As coisas tinham que funcionar perfeitamente e mesmo não sendo a razão por estar na organização, o ruivo gostaria de um pouco de paz mundial.

Sasori desceu até a cozinha encontrando seu parceiro conversando com Kisame, outro membro da organização. Os dois falavam empolgadamente sobre jutsus oculares.

- Eu acho que esse negócio aí não funciona.

- Lógico que funciona Kisame-senpai! Eu não sou besta pra cair duas vezes no mesmo genjutsu, un.

Falavam sobre o jutsu ocular de Deidara, um que o loiro podia jurar anular os efeitos do Sharingan.

- Bom você que sabe, não que eu seja exatamente fã do Itachi-san mas ele é muito bom.

- Você não é exatamente fã? -Outro membro apareceu na cozinha, dessa vez era Hidan.- Se o Itachi te mandar lamber o cú dele você faria sorrindo.

- Hidan, você me dá desgosto. -Sasori foi notado pelos outros pela primeira vez.

- Você que é viado Hidan, não eu. E muito menos o Itachi-san. -Sua cor azul estava mais para vermelho.

- Danna, un! Finalmente! Pensei que você tinha voltado a dormir.

- Come alguma coisa e vamos logo.

- Você não vai comer nada, un?

- Eu não estou com fome.

- Bom, nem eu. Acho melhor irmos.

- Os pombinhos vão ter uma missão?

- Você definitivamente é gay Hidan. Todo mundo é pombinho pra você. -O espadachin saiu da cozinha.

- Vamos Hidan-senpai, já era pra termos saído mas o Sasori-no-danna aqui atrasou tudo.

- Você que atrasou Deidara, deveria ter pintado as unhas ontem a noite.

- Porra, não me interessa quem atrasou. Mas vocês tem que voltar vivos porque amanhã a noite vamos dar a festa mais foda que ja demos até agora.

- Festa? Pra quem?

- Pra nós mesmos lógico! Para de ser velho Sasori, se você quiser a gente chama umas putas aí.

- Então tá certo, eu e o Danna vamos comprar um pouco de sakê no caminho, un.

- Ah é, só porque você quer. Eu não vou comprar nada, Pain-sama por um acaso sabe disso?

- Puta que pariu eim? Você acha que a gente tem quantos anos? 10? Ele não precisa saber caralho. Mas só pra constar, ele sabe sim. E quem sabe quando a gente estiver trilocos ele não desça pra nos fazer companhia? `

- Pronto Danna, tá mais tranquilinho agora? -O tom do loiro sarcástico.- Podemos ir agora? Un?

- Vamos logo, tchau Hidan.

- Falou aí pra vocês dois.

- Falou, un.

Os dois caminharam para fora da casa, o sol estava radiante e ambos estavam confiantes que a missão de hoje seria um sucesso.

- Ei, Danna?

- Fala.

- Qual a sua preocupação em o Pain-sama saber da festa? Não é como se nós tivéssemos 15 anos, un.

- Você nunca participou de uma festa com a gente, certo?

- Certo.

- Porque elas foram abolidas. No dia que Orochimaru fugiu, ele usou de uma festa para dopar todos nós e simplesmente escapar. Levando informações preciosas da organização.

Deidara ficou sério por um momento e depois deu um meio sorriso.

- Por que está sorrindo?

- Porque depois de amanhã é meu aniversário. Vai ser como uma festa, un.

Sasori o encarou incrédulo, eles estavam indo para uma missão e o outro estava pensando em sua festinha de 18 anos?

- Já deu pra perceber que você vai na onda do Hidan e colocar na boca o que ver pela frente...

- Claro que não, un! Eu só estou animado porque nunca fui numa festa, o máximo foi num puteiro aí que o Kisame me levou algumas vezes.

- Hunf, o lugar preferido dele. Bom, só tome cuidado, aquele cara tem fama de colocar comprimidos coloridos em nossas bebidas.

- Quer dizer que você está preocupado comigo, un?

- Claro que não, mas se você morrer de overdose teremos que achar outro substituto. Eu terei que ir atrás de um.

O loiro sorriu e continuou a caminhar. Esses momentos de "paz" com Sasori eram raros e aproveitá-los era essencial, além disso ele tinha um pressentimento que a festa seria muito boa, talvez a primeira vez em anos que todos os membros estariam juntos. E ele com certeza ficaria atento para comprimidos coloridos boiando em sua bebida.

A vila em que a missão seria realizada estava próxima "Amanhã que me aguarde" sussurrou para logo se focar em seu objetivo, fazer as pessoas conhecerem sua arte.

* * *

><p>E aí, o que acharam? Eu achei que ficaria pior, admito!<p>

Esse capítulo foi só pra mostrar como as coisas ficaram ruins entre eles e dar uma introduçãozinha pros próximos 3 capítulos! Não, não vão ser todos da festa, o próximo e a festa, pretendo fazer um estilo "Se beber não case" para o capítulo 4 mas depois a coisa fica séria de novo!

Espero que tenham gostado, e reviews são bem vindas!

Beijão


	4. 3 Now let's party

**N/A = **Capítulo mais leve em que as coisas começam a acontecer! Parece bobo e encheção de linguiça mas ele é very important. Hahaha, só para avisar ele conterá bebedeira excessiva e possível consumo de drogas. Aproveitem.

E se você é que nem um amigo meu que ficou assustado com o uso da palavra "puteiro" no ultimo capítulo... Não leia Arturo!

* * *

><p><strong>Now let's party.<strong>

A missão em que o par fora designado fora um total sucesso, capturar o Yonbi* foi fácil para Deidara uma vez que o Jinchuuriki se encontrava em Iwagakure no Sato. Sasori não pode evitar sentir certo orgulho de seu aprendiz.

- A missão foi um sucesso, un! E voltamos inteiros para a fiesta. -O loiro falava alto e empolgado.

- Pensei que você tivesse esquecido disso...

- Como poderia? Vai ser a festa do século, un.

- Eu já te avisei, as pessoas fazem coisas estranhas nessas festas.

O iwa olhou fixamente para o parceiro, tentando extrair o máximo de informação daquelhes olhos esmeraldas. Coisas estranhas? Que tipo de coisas estranhas? Ele não conseguia pensar em nada demais, ficar bêbado era normal e fazer sexo casual também... O que podia ser estranho?

- Tá... Já entendi, você não gosta de festas, un. Mas eu prometi pro Hidan-senpai que levaria saquê então você terá que me acompanhar querendo ou não.

- Acho que você esqueceu quem manda aqui não? -Seu tom era seco.

- Pra mim tanto faz se você vai comigo ou vai ficar aí, un.

- Não vou perder a paciência com você, pensei que não era mais uma criança desordeira mas pelo visto estava errado.

O rosto de Deidara ficou ligeiramente avermelhado e, sem dizer nada, ele continuou a sua jornada em direção ao centro da cidade. Sasori simplesmente o acompanhou em silêncio.

- Pensei que você não viria, un.

- Bom, eu não posso deixar uma criança andando sozinha por aí.

- Escuta aqui Sasori, eu não sou criança pelo simples fato de querer ir à uma festa, un.

- É criança pelo fato de faltar com respeito quando está estressadinho.

O iwa sentiu que poderia explodir Sasori naquele momento, palavras mal educadas formadas em sua mente.

- Chega Deidara, não quero saber. Anda logo, vamos comprar o que você quer e voltar para sede.

Os dois continuaram até chegarem à uma vila, o ruivo sentia um estranho frio na barriga. Na última festa em que participou, não apenas fora enganado por Orochimaru, mas bebera tanto que até os dias atuais não se lembrava de tudo que acontecera e por isso tinha medo de perder o controle e fazer alguma _coisa_ ao loiro. Fora tirado de seus pensamentos pela súbita parada do Iwa.

- O que foi? Se perdeu?

Deidara não respondeu, em seu rosto uma expressão de confusão, e algo parecido com medo. Percebendo o que havia de errado, o mais velho puxou-o para um beco onde os habitantes da vila não pudessem vê-los.

- Danna eu... Nem pensei, un!

- Você é uma anta mesmo Deidara! Há alguns anos você morava aqui, é um assassino procurado e acha que pode caminhar pela vila sem que ninguém o note? - Sasori estava furioso.

- Mas a culpa não foi só minha! Você é ainda mais procurado que eu, e sem contar que é meu "mestre", a culpa foi sua, un!

- Ah é? Foi minha? Bom, deixe eu consertar a situação. A partir de agora, se você quiser participar da sua festinha inútil, seu nome é Dametriz e você é uma prostituta qualquer que quer vinho pro seu patrão.

- Mas o q-? -O loiro estava explodindo de ódio.- Por que você não pega a porra dessa sua cara de cú e finge que é um viado qualquer comprando saquê pro seu amantezinho de merda, un?

- Dametriz você falou alguma coisa, minha querida? Acho que você terá que dar mais vezes esse mês, pois descontarei falta de educação do seu salário! Agora ao trabalho, arranje umas roupinhas sexy, compre o que tem que comprar e me encontre aqui quando eu terminar. -Quando o iwa apenas o encarou completou:- Isso é uma ORDEM.

Bufando e resmungando, Deidara assentiu e invadiu uma das casas nas proximidades para conseguir alguma vestimenta. No fim, parecia mais uma bonequinha do que uma prostituta: Seu vestido era comprido, rosa e rodado; Seu cabelo estava preso em duas maria-chiquinhas; Seu olho esquerdo exposto; Seus lábios vermelhos e saltos de no mínimo 15 centímetros.

Sem olhar para seu Danna, ele se dirigiu a tal loja de bebidas onde costumava ir com os pais. Aquela vila o trazia várias lembranças, umas boas e outras nem tanto... Nada havia mudado drasticamente, até mesmo a casa onde morava estava idêntica e, no caminho, pensou ter reconhecido um jovem casal que não passavam de crianças da última vez que os vira.

- Pois não senhorita? -Perguntou o velho dono da loja, com no mínimo uns 70 anos.

- Hm, boa tarde! -A sua voz feminina saira esganiçada mas o senhor não pareceu perceber o fingimento.- Eu quero um pouco de saquê para uma festa.

- Claro, mas uma dama não deveria dar festas assim!

- Bom... São pro meu... Hã... Patrão. Você sabe como é, eu faço tudo que ele me manda, _tudo_. Un.

- Entendo, aqui temos de todos os tipos de saquê e outras bebidas que farão da festa do seu... Patrão... Inesquecível. Temos até uma bebida diferente vinda do ocidente e bem mais forte as bebidas daqui.

- Ah é? E que bebida seria essa?

- Chama-se vodca! Muito apreciada em outros países, temos também absinto, ainda mais forte e com efeito alucinógico.

- Que interessante... Vou levar então 5 garrafas de saquê, 5 de vodca e me vê umas 7 desse absinto aí.

- 7 de absinto? Haha, está pretendendo matar o seu senhor?

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do loiro para logo após ele sussurar um "talvez".

- Bom, então fica **¥ 29.653,68*²**.

- O que? -A voz deu uma falhada, o vendedor o olhou assustado.- Perdão, aqui está o dinheiro.

Deidara provavelmente seria assassinado quando soubessem o valor da "festinha", mas ele apenas fez o que lhe foi pedido.

- Prontinho -O senhor lhe entregou as bebidas.- aproveite a festa! Algo mais?

- Nada não, un!

Ele se sentiu perdido ao sair da loja, apesar de conhecer aquela vila não via sinais de seu Danna em lugar algum. Algumas pessoas o encaravam, ele devia estar muito estranho com aquelas roupas, ou parecendo uma prostituta de verdade. Começou a caminhar, os olhos bem atentos à procura do parceiro ou algum sinal de movimento em qualquer beco.

Algo o puxou para um canto escuro, antes mesmo que pudesse reagir já estava com as costas na parede, sentindo uma pressão em cima de si e com uma mão tapando a sua boca.

- Não fale, -Sussurrou o ruivo, perto o suficiente para deixá-lo com arrepios.- tem gente nos vigiando. Faça um dos seus bichinhos voadores e vamos embora daqui.

- Ok, un...

- O que foi?

- Da pra sair de cima de mim Danna?

Sasori percebeu que seu aprendiz estava incomodado, e achou engraçado o jeito como suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas e seu olhar baixo. Decidiu fazer uma brincadeira, apertou o seu corpo um pouco mais contra o do loiro e começou a aproximar seu rosto do dele.

- Sasori-no-Danna, o que você...?

Sem responder o ruivo continuou a se aproximar, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que o iwa sentia a respiração de seu Danna. Não tinha como sair dali, seu corpo estava preso e não era como se fosse desagradável, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo em espera e ao contrário do que esperava sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha. O mais velho se separou dele e explodiu em risadas.

- Mas que porra Sasori! Você me assustou, un!

- Aham, você tinha até fechado os olhos! HAHAHAHHAH, pirralho acho que você incorporou o papel demais.

- Cala a boca, lógico que não! Eu tava assustado isso sim, un. Vamos logo.

Sasori não precisou olhar para o parceiro pra saber que este estava corado, era estranho como ele estava adorando a situação toda. Durante a viagem seu aprendiz ficou em silêncio, se concentrando o tempo todo no caminho. Mesmo depois de chegarem à sede da Akatsuki, Deidara continuou calado, o que não passou despercebido pelos membros da organização.

- O que ele tem? -Konan perguntou quando a dupla entrou na cozinha.

- Criancice. Ele ficou bravinho porque eu fiz uma brincadeira com ele...

- Ah, então vocês estão se dando bem? -Zetsu apareceu do chão da cozinha.

- Foi uma brincadeira a parte, sem conexão alguma com nosso relacionamento.

- Eu acho que brincadeiras fazem parte de ter um "relacionamento", você não acha preto?

- Sim.

Zetsu era a criatura mais estranha que Sasori já havia presenciado, duas metades em um mesmo corpo totalmente independentes, e que conversavam.

- Estão errados, não nutro relacionamento com crianças. -Falar aquilo soava estranho, era quase como uma mentira.

O ruivo reparou que seu aprendiz não estava mais na cozinha e resolveu ir procurá-lo. A casa já estava preparada para a festa que começaria em algumas horas, as mesas e cadeiras da sala estavam encostadas na parede, deixando o centro livre. Deidara estava sentado em um dos sofás conversando com Kakuzo, o mais velho parecia extremamente furioso.

Ele se aproximou para tentar ouvir a conversa, e como podia esperar, era sobre dinheiro: O único assunto que era do interesse de Kakuzo.

- Você tem algum problema? Caralho, dinheiro é importante! -O mercenário espumava de raiva.

- Eu sei Kakuzo-san! Mas vocês pediram pra eu comprar as bebidas, e eu fiz o que me mandaram, un.

- Mas é uma puta mesmo, não pensou em pechinchar? Quantos anos tem? 2?

- Licença, -sua voz era fria- mas ninguém tem o DIREITO de falar assim com o meu aprendiz, apenas eu. Se for para ele ser punido que seja pelas minhas mãos.

- Aah, lá vem o "mestre das marionetes" querendo se impor. Não sei se você percebeu Sasori mas quem cuida do dinheiro nessa porra aqui sou eu!

-...

- Que que é? Não vai responder é?

- Eu não gasto tempo e nem saliva com gente ridícula, sem me da licença. Vamos Deidara.

O loiro se levantou e seguiu seu Danna até o quintal, o sol se punha e durante algum tempo tudo o que fizeram fora observá-lo.

- Danna...

- Não pense nisso, fiz o que tinha de fazer. Você é meu aprendiz, meu dever como mestre é te ensinar e proteger...

Deidara estava tentado a dizer o que pensava naquele momento, estava bravo, e queria ver Sasori morto. Não entendia como alguém podia ser tão grosso e estúpido, não demonstrar o mínimo afeto e do nada fazer um gesto generoso e cheio de sentimentalismo.

- Ei, vocês dois -Itachi interrompeu o "momento".- o Hidan ta pedindo pra todo mundo ir pra dentro, os convidados estão chegando.

- Convidados? -O iwa estava confuso.

- Você vai entender em breve. Prostitutas, mercenários, ricos, bandidos, assassinos... Esse tipo de gente.

Os três caminharam até a sala onde todos os outros membros conversavam.

- Até que enfim o casal chegou, tavam numa rapidinha é?

A sala explodiu em risos.

- Cala a boca Hidan, un. Vamos começar essa festa ou não?

- Calma mocinha -Kisame se levantou e pegou uma garrafa de absinto.- temos uma "cerimônia" antes de todas as festas. Peguem seus copos! Vai participar Konan-san?

- Não, tem uns assuntos que preciso tratar com o Pain-sama. -Ela se levantou e foi em direção à escada.- Não se matem meninas.

- Entendido.

O azulado abriu a garrafa e encheu o copo de cada um dos membros, depois de encher seu próprio copo berrou "Shots!" e todos viraram a bebida de uma vez só.

Deidara sentiu o líquido queimando em sua garganta, mas o gosto era bom.

- Agora com vodca! -Sugeriu Zetsu branco.

Kisame colocou vodca no copo de todos e eles viraram de novo. Repetiram com um pouco de saquê, e antes mesmo da festa começar já estavam todos tontos.

Kakuzo ligou o som, ele seria o Dj da noite; Kisame ficou responsável pelas bebidas; Hidan como sempre cuidaria das prostitutas. Não demorou muito as pessoas começaram a chegar, a maioria bêbada e alguns cheirando maconha.

- Quer dançar lindinho? -Uma moça alta, cabelos negros e pele escura, agarrou o iwa.

- Claro que sim.

Os dois começaram a dançar, o loiro segurava a mulher pela cintura e a cada passo a trazia para mais perto. Quando já não havia distância entre eles, a morena sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Quer fazer algo divertido?

- Sim, un. Mas antes, -Foi até o bar e virou um copo de saquê.- quer?

- Não, o que eu tenho é muito melhor.

Os dois foram até um canto da sala onde um homem estava rodeado por várias mulheres, não foi muito difícil imaginar quem era. O imortal tinha pelo menos cinco mulheres ao seu redor, duas sentadas em seu colo e umas o acariciando.

- O que a florzinha quer aqui? Quer sentar no meu colo, é?

- Hidan-sama, você sabe o que eu quero.

Hidan se desvencilhou de suas prostitutas e se aproximou da morena, segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, essa por sua vez se aproximou de Deidara e repetiu o gesto. Ele sentiu sua língua encostar na dela apenas uma vez, e sentiu como se um adesivo ficasse colado na mesma.

- LSD meu querido, que Janshin-sama o abençoe!

O iwa sentiu como se toda a energia do mundo fosse transferida pra ele naquele mesmo instante, queria dançar, queria achar o seu Danna. Saiu correndo pela pista, dançando e sentindo o mundo rodar, a batida da música o enlouquecia.

- Ei! -Ouviu logo que esbarrou em alguém.

- Me desculpe Itachi-san! Viu o meu Danna por ai?

Itachi não respondeu, simplesmente o abraçou e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Me desculpa tá? Eu não pedi pra ir naquela missão, se eu soubesse que era você. -Ele levantou e olhou para o loiro- Obrigado por aquilo que você fez por mim.

Deidara não se lembrava ao certo o que tinha feito por Itachi, na verdade não lembrava nem como havia chegado naquele lugar. Foi surpreendido ao sentir os lábios do moreno nos seus, um selinho apenas. Retribui-o dando um beijo no rosto de seu senpai e se afastou, estava procurando por alguma coisa.

- Ei, ei loirinho!

- Kisame-senpai! -Correu para abraçá-lo sem nem se dar conta de que este se encontrava em uma fonte.

- Cuidado com o splaaaaaash! haha, o que é isso azul na sua língua?

- Não sei, un.

- Temos que limpar isso aí, abre a boca.

O mais novo obedeceu e logo sentiu um líquido descendo por sua garganta, vodca.

- Un! Esse ai desce queimando! Kisame-san, por que a gente ta nadando?

- Água é tudo nessa vida.

- Ééé...

O iwa afundava e depois voltava à superfície, a cada vez que saia da água a sua visão mudava de cor. Quando se cansou, saiu da fonte e continuou sua caminhada pela festa, queria encontrar... A prostituta com quem tinha tido a primeira dança passou do seu lado fumando um cigarro diferente. Curioso, perguntou à ela se podia dar um trago, a morena pediu para que ele abrisse a boca e baforou a fumaça.

- Prende na garganta que o efeito é maior.

E assim ele obedeceu, até não aguentar mais e soltar toda a fumaça.

- Você é uma gracinha sabia? Quantos anos tem?

- Dezoito, un. Aliás, jé deu meia noite né?

- Já.

- É, dezoito.

- Quer um presente especial?

- Não obrigado, você é muito gostosa mas já comi melhores, un.

Ele não precisou nem ver a cara da puta pra saber que ela estava ofendida, mas não estava ligando muito pra isso. Voltou para a sala, subiu em cima de uma das mesas tirou a blusa e começou a dançar de um jeito muito sexy. Algumas pessoas gritavam "Strip, strip", várias subiram na mesa para acompanhá-lo, entre elas estava Zetsu.

- Quer um golinho? -A parte preta ofereceu.

- Claro! -Absinto dessa vez.

A cabeça começou a girar e o loiro caiu de cima da mesa, sentiu que alguém o puxava mas ficou triste ao ver que era Hidan.

- Hidan, onde a gente ta indo, un?

- Um lugar mágico. Quero que você veja como se fode uma puta.

Os dois estavam no segundo andar, o quarto de Hidan estava cheio de prostitutas: Umas sem roupa, umas fazendo sexo e outras só esperando.

- Fica sentadinho aí e olha.

O iwa não queria ficar vendo, mas não era como se ele conseguisse levantar, por causa de sua fraqueza foi obrigado a ver seu senpai foder cada uma das garotas naquele quarto, as vezes duas por vez. Começou a rir desesperado, achando graça em tudo aquilo, caiu no chão e saiu rolando "sou uma lagarta" pensava. De súbito sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e levou um susto.

- QUEM TA AÍ, UN?

- Sou eu Deidara! Calma! -Sasori estava meio alterado.

- DANNA! Eu te procurei em todos os lugares! Onde você tava?

- Eu tava acertando as contas com o Kakuzo e quando voltei pra festa você tinha desaparecido.

- Un, como se você ligasse.

- De onde veio isso Deidara? Levanta desse chão, ta parecendo um louco.

- Não posso, sou uma lagarta, un.

Bufando, Sasori pegou seu aprendiz no colo e levou para seu quarto, deixou-o sentado na cama e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Posso deitar no seu colo, un?

- Eu não estou tão bêbado assim Deidara. -Sua voz era séria mas o ruivo sorria.

- Beba então, minha cabeça ta rodando, e rodando, un.

- Deita logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ele nem pensou duas vezes e se jogou no colo de seu mestre, sentiu seu coração se acelerar mas ao mesmo tempo uma enorme tristeza. Sua cabeça não estava funcionando direito, sua barriga doía de fome, e pior, sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar. As lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos quando deu por si que Sasori o encarava.

- Deidara? O que foi? Meu Deus, por que você ta chorando?

- Eu n... Não to chorando, un!

- Lógico que tá! O que aconteceu?

- Eu não quero falar com você, danna. Você não se relaciona com crianças! Então tá, sai de perto de mim, un.

- Você ta bravo com isso? Com o que eu falei? Hahaha, mas é uma criança mesmo.

- Criança? Por que? Por gostar de você e querer ser seu amigo, ou no mínimo ter um bom relacionamento com você, un? Isso é ser criança?

Deidara agora soluçava, fosse culpa da bebida, das drogas, a única coisa que o ruivo sabia era que não podia deixá-lo nesse estado, e que precisava de um drink.

- Não precisa chorar, olha aqui. -O iwa se levantou.- Eu gosto de você, mesmo você sendo um pirralho irritante que não sabe fazer nem um tipo de arte. Eu falei aquilo por falar.

- Prove, un.

O ruivo levantou da cama, pegou uma garrafa de absinto que estava no chão e virou o conteúdo na boca, talvez se ficasse totalmente chapado não se lembraria do que estava prestes a fazer.

- Toma um gole Deidara. -O loiro obedeceu, e bebeu mais um pouco.

- O que vai fazer Danna, un?

Sasori não respondeu, voltou a sentar-se na cama e deu um beijo leve na bochecha de seu aprendiz.

- Provei que estou falando a verdade?

Os olhos azuis do iwa se iluminaram e ele começou a rir.

- Até o Itachi-san já fez melhor que isso danna!

- O que o Itachi-san e você já fizeram?

A cara do mais velho era impagável, olhos esmeraldas assustados e ao mesmo tempo com certa raiva. Deidara não pode deixar de rir mais ainda, inclinou a cabeça e deu um selinho de bêbado em seu companheiro para logo depois tomar mais um gole de absinto.

Sasori ficou sem reação durante alguns instantes, mas logo percebeu que nada aquela noite fazia sentido e que deveria aproveitá-la. Agarrou o loiro e beijou-o com toda a sua força, sentia sua língua na dele, e um gosto de álcool invadindo sua boca. Era como se tivesse ido ao céu durante alguns instantes, a única coisa no mundo que importava era Deidara.

- Sasori o q-?

Os dois se separaram com a maior velocidade que puderam, Deidara escorregou e caiu no chão.

- O que vocês dois tavam fazendo? -Itachi parecia meio surpreso.

- O Sasori-no-Danna tava tentando te superar, un.

Um sorriso brincou no rosto do moreno, ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

- Ninguém consegue me superar, mas não precisa se preocupar Sasori, não pretendo roubar o Deidara de você. O Hidan pediu pra eu fazer uma entrega aos dois. -Itachi colocou dois copos em cima da escrivaninha de Sasori.- Vamos brincar de "Eu Nunca".

- Com todos esses convidados? -O ruivo estava falando enrolado.

- Não, só nós três.

- E o Hidan-san, un?

- Bom, ele que preparou as bebidas.

Os três sentaram no chão e começaram a brincadeira, o moreno e o ruivo tiveram de explicar ao loiro como a brincadeira funcionava, fizeram ele começar. O começoda brincadeira foi sem graça, como todo "Eu Nunca" é, mas depois de alguns drinks eles começaram a falar coisas inesperadas. Itachi tomara um gole quando Sasori disse "Eu nunca fui atacado por um pedófilo" e eles caíram na risada quando ficaram sabendo que o tal pedófilo era o Orochimaru.

Depois e um tempo os três viam uma tal de fadinha verde voando por aí, falavam coisas totalmente sem nexo e decidiram que iam ser os stripers da festa.

- Tá, então nós vamos chegar lá na sala, e começar a tirar as roupas, un?

- Sim, sim! Mas os caras vão ter que pagar pelos nossos serviços.

- Não to gostando disso não! Eu não vou deixar o Deidara participar. -Sasori deitou-se ao lado do loiro e o abraçou.

- Aaaah que lindo, vocês formam um lindo casal! Lindo, lindo.

- Somos um casal Danna, un?

O ruivo se inclinou e deu um selinho no iwa, respondeu um "sim" abafado e se sentou novamente.

- Vamos fazer bagunça.

- Eba! Achei que vocês fossem se comer aqui.

Eles começaram a rir descontroladamente, saíram do quarto e desceram até a sala, Sasori e Deidara de mãos dadas e Itachi atrás deles. Ainda haviam muitos convidados lá embaixo, a música tocava alta e muita gente dançava.

O trio subiu na mesa e começaram a dançar, quando perceberam que tinham toda a atenção dos convidados começaram o show. Deidara se aproximou de Itachi e desabotoou sua camisa, tirando-a lentamente e deixando o corpo do moreno exposto. Itachi repetiu o gesto com Sasori, e depois deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Já Sasori, antes de desabotoar a camisa do loiro, beijou-o de um jeito lendo e sensual, os convidados aplaudiam.

- Quem quer me fazer companhia? Sinto que estou sobrando aqui.

Uma mulher subiu na mesa e agarrou Itachi ali mesmo, era alta e loira, quando as coisas começaram a esquentar, o moreno a pegou no colo e eles desapareceram. Sasori e Deidara continuaram dançando, se beijando e fazendo um show.

- Tive uma ideia, me acompanha? -Sussurou o ruivo.

- Claro, un.

De mãos dadas os dois foram até o jardim, onde tinham estado durante a tarde. O iwa encostou-se em uma árvore e abraçou seu Danna, mesmo com a cabeça girando, sentia uma paz interna.

- Feliz aniversário pirralho. -Sasori voltou a beijá-lo.

Sim, aquele era o presente de aniversário perfeito, era tudo que o loiro poderia pedir e ainda mais. Ele não sabia dizer a quanto tempo queria isso, sempre gostou muito de seu mestre mas aquele sentimento estava diferente, algo no jeito como o beijava fazia seu coração bater mais forte, queria mais contato. Quebrou o beijo por falta de ar, e durante alguns instantes apenas encarou os maravilhosos olhos verdes do ruivo.

- Eu to cansado Danna... -Sentou-se.

Seu mestre o acompanhou e sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

- Você quer que eu pegue água, comida, alguma coisa pra você?

- Por favor... -A fome esta o consumindo agora.

Deidara não estava conseguindo pensar claramente, sua visão estava totalmente embaçada, e sua cabeça doía demais. Não viu ao certo quando seu Danna voltou, sentiu uma picada no braço, ouviu uma voz estranha e como num passe de mágica foi como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal, a cabeça ainda rodava mas sentia que as forças estavam de volta.

- Ta melhor? -Sasori ria, que nem um louco.

- Muito, un! Me beija Sasori, me beija agora.

Os dois voltaram a se agarrar, estavam sozinhos no jardim, escondidos atrás de uma árvore e cheios de energia. Ninguém iria vê-los, nada podia pará-los, eles ficariam ali juntos, pra sempre.

Esse foi o último pensamento do loiro, antes de sua mente sair totalmente fora de controle.

* * *

><p>* Yonbi = O Bijuu de quatro caudas. De acordo com o AnimeMangá foi o Kisame que capturou, MAS finge que não.

*² **¥ 29.653,68 **= O equivalente a mais ou menos 700 reais. Eu pesquisei os preços das garrafas (da marca mais barata), somei tudo e deu quase isso.

* * *

><p>Enfim galera, ta aí o capítulo. Demorei umas 4 horas ou mais pra fazer, mas ta aí. Espero que gostem, e reviews são aceitas (:<p>

E SIM, eles estão estranhos pois estão todos bêbados/drogados, por isso não estranhem. No próximo capítulo uma continuaçãozinha dessa festa e depois a coisa fica séria de novo.

Beijinhos


	5. 4 Hangover

**N/A **= Hey fellas, estou de volta. Primeiro capítulo do ano! Pros que não se lembram esse cap. vai ser uma continuaçãozinha da festinha, mas um pouquinho diferente.

Depois desse capítulo a coisa fica séria again. Enfim, aproveitem!

P.s. - Esse capítulo contém _FLASH BACKS_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hangover.<strong>

Seus olhos se abriam lentamente conforme a claridade invadia seu quarto, ou onde quer que ele estivesse, sua cabeça girava muito e o forte cheiro de vômito o incomodava. Não se lembrava de como tinha parado ali, e não encontrava sentido nenhum em estar deitado embaixo da mesa da cozinha.

Apoiando-se em tudo que via pela frente, Deidara conseguiu se levantar e se esforçou para se lembrar da noite anterior: Sua mente era uma bagunça e tudo o que restara eram flashs da festa. A sensação de não se lembrar de tudo não era nada agradável, e ele sentia que estava esquecendo de algo muito importante, ou que tinha feito algo muito estranho... E a necessidade de saber cada detalhe daquela festa apenas cresceu.

Ficar olhando para a parede não adiantaria nada, então ele decidiu procurar pelos outros akatsukis e ver se algum tinha o visto noite passada. Encontrou Hidan na sala, de ponta cabeça no sofá, sem camisa e rindo que nem um retardado.

- Loirinho, loirinho, vem aqui comigo vem!

- Senpai, cadê o resto do pessoal?

- Pessoal? De pessoas? Não vi nenhum deles aqui, mas a mocinha tava que tava ontem a noite eim? Puta que pariu, me deixou até de pau duro.

Aquele definitivamente não era o tipo de comentário que o iwa queria ouvir, só de pensar nas possíveis coisas que poderia ter feito o deixava nauseado.

- O Danna! -Lembrou-se derrepente.- O Sasori-no-danna, onde ele está Hidan-senpai, un?

- Porra eu já disse que não sei, a última vez que o vi ele estava com você. Janshin-sama* abençoe as coisas que vocês estavam fazendo trancados naquele quarto, ninguém conseguiu tirar vocês de lá.

A ideia de ficar sozinho num quarto, trancado com Sasori, não era nem de longe uma das mais agradáveis, mas por algum motivo o loiro não se incomodava tanto com ela. Pelo tom de voz usado por Hidan eles provavelmente estariam realizando alguma coisa bem sexual, mas conhecendo seu Danna eles poderiam muito bem estar simplesmente tendo outra daquelas discussões sobre arte que duravam por horas.

Saindo da sala sem dizer mais nada à Hidan, ele resolveu ir até o quarto do ruivo tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa, ter um flash repentino ou qualquer coisa. O lugar estava uma bagunça, não que a casa inteira não estivesse, mas aquele quarto era de longe o pior. O chão estava coberto de vômito, garrafas, siringas, lixo, papel higiênico, cigarros, roupas... E o pior: Gozo.

Ok, talvez Sasori tivesse razão para não gostar de festas: Dormir com o seu parceiro não era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Mesmo sendo apenas uma suspeita, o coração de Deidara palpitava aceleradamente e o frio na barriga só aumentava, lembrava-se da tarde anterior no beco, quando sentiu algo muito parecido...

- Hm... Quem tá aí?

- Itachi-san? Sou eu o Deidara! Onde você tá? -Ouvia a voz do senpai mas não conseguia encontrá-lo de jeito algum.

O moreno saiu de baixo da cama e o iwa teve que se controlar para não rir da cara dele. Seu estado estava catastrófico: O cabelo solto todo embaraçado não estava dividido na raiz, mas sim em todas as direções possíveis; A camisa abotoada de forma errada, cheia de marcas de batom; Mas o engraçado era que ao invés de calças, o senpai usava uma longa saia, xadrez e vermelha.

- Se você rir de mim eu te mato. -Itachi resmungou mau humorado.- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Não sei... Acordei na cozinha e só lembro de uma parte da festa de ontem, un.

- Eu... Ah, a festa... Não lembro de nada, e minha cabeça ta doendo. Me ajuda a levantar aqui?

Ele estendeu a mão, e quando o outro a pegou teve uma sensação estranha, um fragmento de lembrança. Algo relacionado à Itachi tinha acontecido naquela noite, e, sem saber como, ele já sabia o que era.

- Itachi-san, por que você fez aquilo, un? -A pergunta escapuliu, não queria ter falado em voz alta.

- Aquilo? Aquilo o que?

Deidara corou um pouco e pensou se deveria responder ou não.

- Você me pediu desculpa por aquela missão lá, e depois me agradeceu por "Tudo o que eu já fiz por você". O que eu já fiz?

- Eu falei isso? Mesmo?

- Sim, un.

- Eu não me lembro... Você tem certeza de que não era nada relacionado à aquele momento?

- Sim, eu não estava tão mal ainda.

- Eu não me lembro... -Deidara percebeu que ele se lembrava, mas não estava com vontade de falar sobre isso. Resolveu deixar o assunto acabar.- Mas o que você lembra Deidara? Alguma suspeita sobre a aparição dessa saia?

- Não, MAS VOCÊ JÁ DEU PRO OROCHIMARU, UN! -E caiu na gargalhada.

- O qu-? Como você sabe disso?

- Eu nunca! A melhor coisa que você e o Danna já me ensinaram.

- Ah eu lembro! Eu entrei no quarto e vocês... Meu Deus... Vocês tavam se pegando.

E a confirmação veio de forma inesperada e as coisas foram bem diferentes do que ele pensou que seriam. Não estava tão chocado com o fato, já sabia que tinha acontecido e por alguma razão desconhecida se sentia até feliz com isso. Não era como se ele quisesse que tivesse acontecido, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir um calorzinho interno.

Mais lembranças vieram à mente, ele e o ruivo se beijando em vários lugares: No quarto, em cima da mesa, atrás de uma árvore... Tantas cenas diferentes de um mesmo acontecimento.

- Itachi-san, você não vai contar isso pra ninguém né, un?

- Não. Eu sei como é fazer coisas que ninguém pode saber.

- Eu acho que eu e o Sasori-no-Danna fizemos _outras_ coisas, segundo o Hidan-senpai coisas bem pesadas. Mas eu não consigo me lembrar o que! Você viu alguma coisa?

Itachi pensou um pouco e tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

_Depois de sair da sala com uma garota maravilhosa nos braços, o moreno se dirigiu ao andar superior onde qualquer quarto serviria para o que eles iriam fazer.  
>O primeiro quarto veio logo e ele se apreçou em colocar a garota na cama e deitar-se sobre ela.<em>

_Começaram a se beijar, seus corpos colados e as respirações ofegantes. Itachi nem sequer sabia o nome dela, e aquilo não importava contanto que ela tivesse os mesmos interesses que ele. Na verdade ele só queria esquecer de tudo, daquelas lembranças que o atormentavam todas as noites, e nunca existiu nada melhor para isso do que álcool e sexo._

_Ela começou a tentar desabotoar sua blusa, mas estando tão bêbada quanto ele não teve sucesso algum._

_- Pra que isso, se o que vamos usar está lá em baixo? -Perguntou cheio de luxúria._

_- Quero ter uma diversão a mais._

_Eles voltaram a se agarrar e as coisas voltaram a esquentar de novo, até que duas pessoas entraram no quarto aos amassos. _

_- Hm, hm, Danna! Acho que já tem gente ocupando esse quarto, un! -O iwa falou entre os beijos._

_Os dois se soltaram e Itachi não falou nada, apenas os fuzilou com o olhar._

_- Mil desculpas Itachi-san, eu e o pirralho não sabíamos. Olha, já vamos sair._

_- Não, fiquem aqui. -A menina falou.- Andei olhando vocês a noite inteira e parece que não tem o mínimo jeito para sexo. Quem sabe assim vocês não aprendem alguma coisa?_

_- Acho melhor não, un. Nós temos muito o que fazer né Danna?_

_- Só um minuto Dei, eu tenho uma aposta pra fazer com o Itachi-san._

_Aposta? Mas que tipo de aposta poderia ser aquela?_

_- Fale Sasori, o que quer?_

_- Aposto que é homem!_

_- Quem?_

_- A pessoa em baixo de você. Aposto que é homem._

_Homem? Não, jamais. Ele não pegava homens, no máximo um selinho bêbado mas pegar? De jeito nenhum. O único homem na vida com quem já tinha tido alguma coisa fora Orochimaru, e mesmo assim, contra a sua vontade._

_- Lógico que não. -Saiu de cima da "mulher" e ficou frente a frente com o ruivo.- O que você quer apostar?_

_- Se for homem, você vai ter que passar o resto da festa usando a saia que ela/ele está usando. E se for mulher eu dou pro Deidara._

_- Ok, mas se for mulher eu vou ter que filmar você dando pro Deidara._

_- Apostado._

_Voltando para a cama, ele percebeu que a mulher/homem estava rindo descontroladamente, com uma mão em frente às suas genitais._

_- Como você pretende descobrir o que eu sou?_

_- Fácil, arrancando essa sua saia e dando uma bela olhada._

_- Tente._

_Itachi segurou o braço dela com força e tirou-a da frente da saia, não estava com paciência para joguinhos. A surpresa não foi das melhores quando ele viu uma saliência na calcinha da, até então, mulher. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo por aquilo, não disse uma palavra, simplesmente tirou as calças e vestiu a saia horrorosa._

_- Agora vá desfilar gatinha. -O ruivo não conseguia segurar o riso._

_O moreno saiu do quarto indo pra sala, onde sabia que seria zuado pelo resto de sua vida._

Aquele não era exatamente o tipo de lembrança que ele esperava ter, mas pelo menos agora sabia o motivo de estar usando saia.

- E ai Itachi-san? Lembrou?

- Bom, a única coisa que eu lembrei foi que vocês estavam que nem loucos atrás de um quarto. E quem ia dar pra ele era você pelo o que eu entendi.

- Un, nada mais? Pra onde a gente foi depois disso, un?

- Acho que para um quarto, não lembro. Onde está o Sasori?

- Não sei, por enquanto só eu, você e o Hidan-senpai demos sinal de vida.

- Eu até te ajudaria a procurá-lo mas acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Vendo que o mais velho já estava deitado na cama dormindo, o loiro decidiu continuar a procurar seu Danna pela casa, na esperança de que eles não tivessem encontrado um outro quarto.

Os outros quartos estavam vazios e igualmente sujos, qualquer um podia ter sido utilizado por eles e isso só o preocupava mais.

Ao descer as escadas novamente em direção à sala, trombou com Konan. Diferente dos outros, e dele mesmo, a nukenin estava linda como sempre, o cabelo preso porém arrumado, o rosto já maquiado.

- Deidara-kun, bom dia.

- Bom dia, un. Konan, você viu o Sasori-no-Danna?

- Não vi não, ele deve estar lá fora junto com os outros. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu queria me lembrar. A festa de ontem foi bem pesada.

- É eu vi, dei uma passadinha mais tarde. Você estava bem abatido.

- Estava, un? Eu não me lembro...

Ela começou a falar, e ele se esforçou o máximo para assimilar tudo e juntar com o que ele já sabia, e lembrava.

_Deidara estava sozinho no quarto onde o que ele mais queria no momento quase tinha acontecido, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e sentia um vazio em seu coração. Por causa de 3 palavras sua relação com Sasori poderia estar estragada para sempre, não que ele fosse ter consciência disso._

_Konan entrou silenciosamente no quarto e, ao perceber o iwa chorando, sentou-se do lado dele fazendo-o pular de susto._

_- Konan-san eu... Eu não vi você, un... Ah._

_- Por que você esta chorando Dei-kun? -Ela estava sóbria e Deidara pensou se deveria ou não confidenciar-se com ela._

_- Ah -Optou por sim- eu caguei em tudo, un! Estava tudo bem entre o Sasori-no-Danna e eu e eu tive que abrir a porra da minha boca pra falar que eu amava aquele desgraçado! Tava tudo bem, estavamos nos beijando e tals, tinha todo aquele climinha pré-sexo e eu já tava conformado em ser o passivo da relação, mas não, eu tinha que querer fazer um charme e dizer que amava ele. Mas caralho que que tem eu amar ele? Eu dar pra ele ok, mas amá-lo ta errado? Se fuder._

_Ele voltou a chorar e a nukenin ficou meio sem saber o que falar, ela sempre soube do amor de Deidara por seu Danna e da visão de seu chefe sobre esse tipo de relacionamento entre a organização. A verdade era que o que ela estava prestes a fazer era "proibido" mas não queria ver o loiro chorar nem um pouco mais._

_- Dei-kun, por que você não fala isso que me falou pra ele? Eu tenho certeza que ele esta super louco também e confuso, é estranho quando do nada alguem chega e se confessa pra você. Vá procurá-lo, tenho certeza que ele só quer um tempo pra pensar!_

- Eu sinto muito querido mas é só isso que eu me lembro.

- Eu... Obrigado, un. Vou continuar procurando então.

- Você esta bem?

Ao ver que ele não iria responder, Konan o abraçou. Tal gesto não durou muito mas foi o suficiente para Deidara se animar pelo menos um pouco, ele não estava satisfeito com a lembrança e super confuso com o fato de amar o seu Danna.

- Obrigado Konan-san. -Sorriu.

A nukenin continuou a subir em direção aos quartos e Deidara resolveu dar uma olhada no quintal. A grama estava coberta de copos, guardanapos usados, garrafas e vômito, na fonte encontrava-se Kisame semi nu e semi consciente.

- Kisame-senpai!

- Olha quem está aqui, pequeno Deidara! Como está você?

- Bem... Eu acho, un. Kisame-senpai por um acaso você viu o Sasori-no-Danna?

- Hm... -Ele refletiu por um momento- Sim e não. A última vez que o vi vocês estavam juntos mas eu não o vi hoje.

- Juntos, un? Você consegue se lembrar do que estava acontecendo?

- Bom... Você estava chorando. Gritos pra lá e pra cá, um verdadeiro show!

_- Danna me desculpa! -Deidara estava ajoelhado aos pés do ruivo, segurando suas mãos e gritava desesperado- Eu não devia ter te falado aquilo, eu sei que foi muito cedo e que esse tipo de coisa não é permitido aqui e, un, eu entendo que deve ser dificil pra você mas porra Sasori, me deixar desse jeito?__  
><em>

_- Eu não te devo nada pirralho, a gente não tem nada e você me respeite fazendo favor!_

_- EU ESTAVA PRESTES A DAR PRA VOCÊ!_

_Nesse momento o loiro percebeu a existência de uma platéia, todos olhando a discussão como se fosse algo super importante e relevante para a vida de todos. Sasori percebeu também e não gostou nada da ideia._

_- O que é que vocês estão olhando eim? Nunca viram um casal discutindo? Nunca passaram por um "eu te amo" precoce? Pois se coloquem na minha situação: -O alcool em seu sangue não estava o ajudando nem um pouco- Recentemente descobri que tenho uma paixonite por meu colega de trabalho, meu parceiro e aprendiz, e bem, não levando em consideração que ele é do mesmo sexo que eu, nosso amor é proibido pelas regras da organização. Ele quer o que de mim? Que eu o peça em casamento?_

_A "platéia" começou a aplaudir e a gritar coisas como: Casem! Casem! Casem!_

_- Olha Danna, un! Eles querem que a gente se case! -O iwa dava pulinhos animado._

_- Okok eu vou realizar esse casamento. -Anunciou Kisame deixando a fonte._

_- Posso ser a daminha? -Zetsu branco parecia empolgado também._

_- Eu sou o madrinho! -Itachi surgiu._

_- Não seria PADRINHO seu lesado? -Hidan deu o ar de sua graça._

_- Então você é a madrinha otário!_

_- Ah por Janshin-sama! Vai se foder, acho que eu tenho cara de mina?_

_- Que tal os dois calarem a boca porque é MEU casamento e eu quero o Itachi de padrinho e o Hidan de madrinha, un!_

_Padrinho e Madrinha se olharam e resolveram que o melhor seria não discutir com a "noiva"._

_- Contanto que não seja caro eu posso patrocinar. -Kakuzo._

_Aquele momento poderia ser o mais estranho ou mais feliz de toda a sua vida, o loiro jamais imaginara que algo tão mágico assim poderia acontecer com ele. O céu parecia colorido, as estrelas cantavam e o mundo girava como num lindo carrossel, aqueles olhos esmeralda o encaram ansiosos, até com um pouco de medo, mas ele não ligava, queria se casar logo._

_- Vamos começar a cerimônia? Itachi-san e Hidan vocês entram primeiro. Logo depois é você Zetsu-san, o importante é vocês caminharem até mim. Entenderam?_

_- Sim. -Disseram em uníssono._

_- E eu e o Danna entramos quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaando, un?_

_- Logo depois que o Kakuzo-san começar a cantar a musiquinha de entrada. Algo como: Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaan! Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaan! Tan, tan, taran, tan, tan tan, taaaaaan, taran, tan, tan, tan!**_

_Estavam todos preparados e portanto deram inicio à cerimônia. Itachi e Hidan caminharam pelo quintal de forma graciosa até chegarem na árvore onde Kisame se encontrava, eles sorriam sem parar para ao menos manter as aparências aos noivos. Depois foi a vez de Zetsu, sua parte branca sorria e jogava flores por onde passava, enquanto sua parte preta ficava resmungando sobre aquilo ser uma total perda de tempo._

_Ao inicio da "bela cantoria" de Kakuzo, Deidara e Sasori começaram a andar pelo caminho de pétalas deixado por Zetsu. O ruivo se sentia mais calmo agora e começara a curtir a ideia de se casar, estava achando aquilo tudo muito divertido._

_- Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desse jovem casal. Começarei a cerimonia perguntando quem é o noivo e quem é a noiva?_

_- Bom, o Deidara obviamente é a noiva. É só olhar pra ele!_

_- Ai amor, un! Não fala assim! Eu ainda posso desistir. -Apesar disso ele estava rindo._

_- ARRANJEM UM QUARTO!_

_- Hidan pelo amor de Deus, ou Janshin sei lá, não fique com inveja do jovem casal._

_- Obrigado Itachi-san. Bom continuando... Deidara, você aceita Sasori como seu legítimo esposo prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde ou na doença, na alegria ou na tristeza, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?_

_- Aceito, un._

_- E você Sasori, _aceita Deidara como seu legítimo esposo prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde ou na doença, na alegria ou na tristeza, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?__

__- Aceito.__

__- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva.__

__O ruivo não hesitou, puxou o iwa pra si e lhe tascou um beijo no lábio. Foi uma coisa bem rápida, um selinho apenas, mas era o que selava a união deles e para Deidara só aquilo bastava. O mais novo puxou seu novo "marido" pela mão e o levou até a cozinha, eles entraram embaixo da mesa como se aquele fosse seu novo lar.__

__- Quer morar aqui agora criança?__

__- Achei bem acolhedor, un.__

__Eles se deitaram e Sasori abraçou Deidara de forma que seus rostos ficassem quase colados e, sentindo um a respiração do outro, adormeceram.__

- Bom, isso sim foi algo inesperado.

- E pouco útil, un. Tá, então eu me casei com o Sasori-no-Danna e fomos morar embaixo da mesa, onde eu acordei, mas onde infernos esse desgraçado está?

- Olha loirinho eu não sei onde ele está, mas eu sei de uma coisa: O Sasori-san é muito sério quando se trata de seus deveres E da sua vida social, eu não acho que ele vá querer continuar casado com você.

- Eu sei. -Apesar disso ele se sentiu um pouco chateado- Estou torcendo para que ele não se lembre de nada, un.

Na verdade estava torcendo para que o ruivo não se lembrasse do "eu te amo", aquilo o estava incomodando demais. Conhecia seu Danna bem o suficiente para saber que aquilo provavelmente mudaria a complicada relação de amor/ódio deles.

Sem avisar Kisame de nada, Deidara simplesmente continuou sua caminhada pelo quintal na esperança de que ele achasse alguma coisa, alguém que o levasse até Sasori. Ele já estava ficando preocupado com o desaparecimento de seu parceiro, teorias de que ele fugira por causa de sua confissão e dos acontecimentos da noite passada o atormentavam.

Até que finalmente vislumbrou algo semelhante a uma capa da Akatsuki, atrás de uma árvore quase no limite da propriedade. Correu até lá, sentia o seu coração na boca batendo tão forte como se fosse explodir.

- Danna?

Seu Danna olhava fixamente por entre as árvores, estava em um tipo de transe. O iwa o cutucou e falou com ele mas a única resposta que obteve foi um piscar de olhos, se concentrou em controlar seu medo.

- Vem Sasori-no-Danna -Ajudou o outro a levantar- vou te levar pra dentro.

Andaram com dificuldade até a entrada da casa, onde tiveram que parar para o ruivo vomitar antes de entrarem.

- O que é isso eim? Parece que as duas bixinhas da porra resolveram voltar pra casa é...

- Hidan agora não, un. O Sasori-no-Danna ta muito mal, ele sim é uma bixa.

- Isso é verdade, haha, se fodeu.

A utilidade daquela conversa não o levaria a lugar algum, ele continuou carregando o ruivo pela casa até que chegaram em seu quarto. Estava bem sujo mas pelo menos era um bom lugar para Sasori ficar.

Depois de ter certeza que o outro estava bem acomodado, Deidara foi a procura de Konan. Ela com certeza teria o medicamento certo, e os ajudaria de bom grado.

- Konan-san.

- Deidara-kun! Você já encontrou o Sasori-san? -Ela estava preocupada.

- Sim, un. Mas ele não esta muito bem não! Será que não ha nada que você possa fazer?

- Posso dar uma olhada. -Eles se dirigiram ao quarto.

Os próximos eventos mal foram registrados na mente do loiro, foi tudo muito rápido. Ao entrarem no quarto perceberam que Sasori não respirava mais, Konan correu e começou a fazer uma massagem cardíaca e mandou que ele procurasse por Pain, ele saiu correndo. Assim que encontrou o líder teve dificuldade em contar o problema, mas parece que Pain entendeu sem problemas pois este foi logo para o quarto do loiro.

Deidara viu seu líder carregando seu parceiro, o levando para um quarto que ele desconhecia. Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, não imaginava que uma noitada daquelas pudesse ter fins bastante perigosos.

- Ele vai ficar bem Konan-san? Un?

- Vai sim, parece que ele teve uma intoxicação por drogas, e uma parada respiratória. Mas já esta tudo sob controle e amanhã ele provavelmente estará bem. Infelizmente ele provavelmente não se lembrará de nada.

- Graças a Deus!

- Agora vá dormir, você já tem dezoito anos e eu não precisa mais de mim tomando conta de você.

Ele assentiu e foi para cama, queria simplesmente esquecer aquele dia, aquela noite e tudo. Queria acordar na manhã seguinte e sair em uma missão com seu Danna... Queria que ele estivesse bem.

Mas, quem sabe com a amnésia do ruivo as coisas não se ajeitassem sozinhas?

* * *

><p><em>* Janshin-sama - É um deus que o Hidan adora, deus dos imortais.<em>

_** Sim, isso é o tema de casamento clássico, haha._

* * *

><p>MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA DESSE CAP!<p>

Eu comecei meu ano escolar com TUDO e simplesmente não tive tempo pra terminar, eu fui escrevendo de pouquinho em pouquinho e o tempo simplesmente foi passando D:

Enfim, no próximo capitulo as coisas vão ficar mais sérias de novo, e a trama começa a se desenvolver :)

Prometo não demorar tanto.

Beijoooooos


	6. 5 A Reunião

**N/A - **Estou revivendo dos mortos! Sim, sim! Esse capítulo vem trazendo a seriedade da fic mas, sempre vai ter aquela pitadinha de humor porque eu adoro escrever humor. Enfim, enjooooy!

Ps - Não vai ter ItaDei RELAXEM, tem coisa nessa história deles mas nada pro lado sexual.

Ps - Falas em **NEGRITO **pertencem ao Zetsu parte preta.

* * *

><p><strong>A Reunião<strong>

O dia que parecia não ter fim finalmente tinha acabado, mas infelizmente suas preocupações ainda eram as mesmas e seu Danna ainda estava "internado". Deidara se levantou da cama e se olhou no espelho, o que infernos estava acontecendo com ele? Estava de fato apaixonado por Sasori ou todos aqueles sentimentos eram apenas efeito colateral da festa?

Decidiu visitar o parceiro e checar se estava tudo bem com ele, checar se ele ainda estava vivo. Depois de se vestir foi rapidamente até a cozinha ver se encontrava Konan (já que não tinha permissão para entrar em seu quarto) e como esperado a jovem estava lá.

- Bom dia Konan-san, un.

- Bom dia Dei-kun, acredito que você queira visitar o Sasori-san, certo?

- Leu minha mente, un! Posso?

Ela não respondeu de imediato e isso o deixou preocupado de novo. Será que seu Danna tinha morrido? Será que ele não estava mais aqui? Tinha fugido? Cometido suicídio?

- Eim, un? Konan você esta me deixando preocupado!

- Calma Deidara-kun, é só que eu não sei se ele esta podendo receber visitas no momento! Ele está sob vigia do Pain-sama.

- Mas ele pelo menos já acordou, un?

E mais uma vez ela não respondeu, deixando o iwa irritado e fazendo-o sair da cozinha.

Se a nukenin não queria falar então ele iria descobrir por si mesmo, iria dar um jeito de encontrar o quarto em que seu Danna estava e invadi-lo. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria viver sem saber se o ruivo lembrava da noite anterior ou não.

O quarto em que Sasori estava era no segundo andar e Deidara planejava entrar pela janela, para isso ele precisaria de uma corda ou algo que o colocasse cara a cara com a janela, e já sabia o que seria. Ele foi em direção ao seu quarto, onde guardava os seus estoques de massinha, ele faria um C2* de tamanho médio e voaria até a janela.

Estava tão imerso em seu plano que não percebeu Kakuzo vindo em sua direção com cara de quem estava pronto para matá-lo.

- Loiro!

- Hm? Ah, oi Kakuzo-senpai, eu estou um pouco ocupado agora!

- Não quero saber, gastamos uma boa parte do dinheiro naquela festa e acabamos quase destruindo a casa, ou seja, você (assim como todos os outros) vão passar o dia arrumando a casa. E sim, são ordens diretas de Pain-sama. -Mentiu.

O loiro sabia que aquilo era uma mentira, uma total perda de tempo, mas não via como brigar com Kakuzo melhoraria alguma coisa.

- Ta certo, un. Mas o que eu preciso fazer?

- As vassouras e panos então lá na sala, pode começar limpando os banheiros.

Aquilo estava totalmente contrário aos seus planos, deixando Deidara terrivelmente irritado. Chegando na sala encontrou Itachi e Kisame varrendo o chão, um balde com um pano dentro encontrava-se atrás do sofá, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra ele foi até seus "instrumentos" de trabalho. Se mal humor matasse, o iwa estaria mortinho no momento.

- Dormiu comigo hoje Deidara? -O moreno falou irônico.

- Me desculpe Itachi, un, eu estou pensando em outras coisas. -Percebeu que Itachi se aproximava dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade não... Eu precisava achar um jeito de ver o Sasori-no-Danna, ele passou mal ontem, un. Mas o Kakuzo vai me fazer lavar os banheiros, BANHEIROS! Eu lá tenho cara de empregada?

- Bom... -Ele foi interrompido por um tapa do mais novo e eles caíram na gargalhada.

- Vai se ferrar Itachi-san, eu sou alto nível, un! Haha, melhor eu ir trabalhar logo senão vou acabar só amanhã.

Depois de se despedir do amigo, o iwa se dirigiu ao banheiro da sala e logo percebeu que fora uma péssima ideia: O banheiro estava um nojo, pior que os quartos; Fezes nas paredes, no teto, no espelho; Vômito pra tudo quando é lado e até um pouco de sangue na pia. O cheiro também estava horrível, dando a sensação de que alguém havia morrido alí.

Ele começou a esfregar, aquilo demoraria anos e o nervosismo o acompanharia até o fim daquela tortura. Ao menos se Itachi estivesse com ele as coisas terminariam mais rápido, por algum motivo ele se sentia bem na companhia do moreno, era como se eles se conhecessem desde crianças.

Finalmente o primeiro banheiro ficou pronto e ele foi para o andar de cima limpar os banheiros dos quartos. Seu quarto era o penúltimo do corredor e pelo menos ele não teria que limpar o banheiro de Pain e nem de Konan, portanto restavam apenas 5 quartos antes do seu.

Cada banheiro estava pior que o anterior, o tempo foi passando e quando o loiro deu por si já eram 13:30h. Decidiu pular o quarto de Hidan e ir direto para o seu, que por um milagre ja estava arrumado. Pegou um pouco de sua massinha e fez um pássaro grande o suficiente para subir nele e pequeno o suficiente para passar pelas janelas.

Depois de verificar se o quintal estava "limpo", voou em direção à janela do ruivo.

Sasori estava sozinho no quarto e para alívio de seu parceiro ele parecia bem, estava acordado e lendo. Ao lado de sua cama tinha uma bandeja com comida intocada, alguém acabara de entrar no quarto para servir o almoço e provavelmente não entraria mais ninguém durante um tempo, o que era perfeito para o loiro.

Deidara se aproximou da janela e a abriu lentamente, ao entrar no quarto notou que o ruivo não tinha percebido a invasão.

- Danna? -Sussurou.

O mais velho se assustou, mirou-o com cara de ódio.

- O que você quer? -A sua voz estava seca.

- Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem, un.

- Pra isso você não precisava vir encher o meu saco, é só perguntar pra alguém.

Algo estava errado, Sasori costumava ser grosso mas aquela atitude estava beirando o desprezo.

- Pra que isso, un? Ta bravinho?

- Sai do meu quarto.

- Ah é assim agora? -Aquilo já estava passando dos limites.- Você não vai nem me explicar o motivo do estresse, un? Vai dar uma de menininha como sempre e começar a ser grosso?

- Menininha? Eu né? Você que vive dando pitizinho, vive tendo ataque de chilique e EU sou a moça? Se liga, eu não to afim de ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de bosta agora, para de ser uma puta inconveniente.

As palavras o acertaram como um tiro, aquilo doeu demais, ele via o veneno saindo da boca de seu mestre. Não entendia o que tinha feito de errado, não conseguia encontrar um motivo para Sasori estar tão bravo com ele.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta o impedindo de falar por alguns minutos.

- Tá bom então Sasori, un. Se é assim que você quer... -Ele se dirigiu à janela, pronto para ir embora- Só que eu não te devo mais nada, você salvou a minha vida uma vez e eu salvei a sua em troca.

O loiro ouviu um "foda-se" vindo do outro mas preferiu ignorar, não queria ter aquela conversa por nem mais um segundo. Não ia ficar recebendo patada, não ia se importar com alguém que simplesmente não ligava.

Voltou para seu quarto e decidiu que passaria o resto do dia lá, mas logo sua barriga o fez mudar de ideia: Estava morrendo de fome.

Desceu até a cozinha e encontrou Konan, Zetsu e Hidan sentados à mesa, o último segurando o riso.

- Deidara-kun você vai almoçar?

- Por favor Konan-san, un.

O iwa se sentou e esperou por seu almoço, Hidan agora ria e isso começou a o incomodar.

- O que foi, un? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

- Ixiiiii! Você se acha a última bolacha do pacote né? Acha que eu to rindo de você?

- Então da pra parar? Eu não quero comer ouvindo essa sua risadinha irritante.

- Ei -Hidan estava bravo- vai se foder! Quem você pensa que é? Você não passa de um bebezinho da porra, aliás, você é um filho da puta.

- Eu não deixava. -Zetsu preto comentou.

Aquilo era mais do que ele podia aguentar, sem pensar duas vezes o loiro se levantou e deu um murro na cara de seu senpai, que caiu da cadeira por causa do impacto.

Hidan estava visivelmente bravo e, ao se levantar, seu rosto estava em um tom de vermelho vivo. Konan dizia algo como "Parem com isso, Pain-sama não gosta de brigas" que não foi ouvido por nenhum deles.

- Isso não vai ficar assim seu merdinha! -Ele foi ao ataque.

Ambos sentiram uma pressão os empurrando para lados opostos, sairam voando e deram com as costas nas paredes. O impacto foi tão forte que o loiro demorou um pouco pra assimilar o que tinha acontecido, levou um susto quando abriu os olhos e viu quem havia apartado a "briga".

Pain não parecia nada contente com a situação, eram raras as vezes em que ele saía de seu escritório e encontrar dois de seus subordinados em uma briga não era o que ele esperava.

- Eu não quero saber quem começou isso, -Sua voz era fria, como sempre.- mas eu não quero que isso se repita nunca mais nesse estabelecimento. Entendido?

- Sim, Pain-sama. -Ambos disseram.

- Ótimo. Agora vão pros seus quartos, não quero ninguém passeando pela casa hoje.

O iwa não gostou nada da ideia de ficar trancado em seu quarto a tarde toda mas não iria contrariar seu chefe de jeito algum, pegou sua comida e foi se "arrastando" até o andar de cima. Decidiu que não iria para o SEU quarto, mas sim para o quarto de Sasori na esperança de descobrir alguma coisa.

O quarto de seu Danna ainda estava bagunçado, mas nada comparado com o de Hidan ou de Kisame. Ainda assim haviam várias marionetes espalhadas pelo chão, livros espalhados por toda a parte e uma selva de roupas jogadas pelo quarto.

Depois de comer, Deidara deitou-se na cama do ruivo, um filme dos acontecimentos recentes passando em sua mente. Não sabia se todos aqueles fatos tinham um significado maior ou seriam encarados como "coisa de bêbado", não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo mas estava extremamente chateado com a recente discussão com o outro.

Talvez seria melhor se eles não se falassem mais, toda essa confusão mental e perguntas iriam sumir.

- Knok knok -Alguém bateu na porta.- Posso entrar?

- Hm... Itachi-san?

- Positivo.

- Ah claro, un.

O loiro não se moveu enquanto o amigo entrava, não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar mas não ia dizer "não" para Itachi sendo que aquele quarto nem era o dele.

O moreno sentou-se na beira da cama e o analisou por um tempo.

- Pode me contando qual é o problema Deidara.

- Problema? Mas não tem problema nenhum, un, tudo esta absolutamente normal.

- Ah ta, e eu acredito em você. -A ironia era clara- Você está estranho desde hoje de manhã, sem contar que arranjou briga com o Hidan e está invadindo o quarto de seu parceiro.

- Bom... Talvez as coisas não andem muito bem, mas eu to legal, un. Só um pouco... Confuso.

- Ah, entendi tudo. Você sabe da visão da organização sobre esse tipo de relacionamento certo?

- Eu sei! -Isso era o pior de tudo- Mas eu não estou conseguindo controlar isso, eu fico pensando nas coisas que aconteceram e, eu ainda nem sei se ele lembra! Fui todo atencioso ver se ele estava bem hoje de manhã e aquele bosta simplesmente me deu um monte de patadas e me expulsou do quarto. Qual é meu problema, un?

Itachi ficou sério por um momento mas logo depois caiu na risada, deixando um Deidara totalmente confuso.

- Você é mesmo uma bixa! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Vai se foder de novo Itachi! -Sim, era daquilo que ele estava precisando.

- Tadinho do Dei-chan, sempre a vítima.

- Ah! Mas eu tenho motivo, un!

- Ai, ai. Você se preocupa demais com as coisas! O Sasori é assim, quando ele não consegue pensar direito e saber qual é a coisa mais racional a fazer ele simplesmente vira... Uma vadiazinha. Mas isso não significa que ele não goste de você, eu tenho certeza que logo logo vocês vão estar em um romance secreto totalmente sóbrio.

- Você SONHA Itachi-san.

- Lógico que não, eu não perderia meu tempo sonhando com vocês dois, tenho sonhos muito melhores.

- Sei, un. Mas mudando totalmente de assunto... Você sabe o motivo do Pain-sama não querer a gente "passeando" pela casa?

- Claro que sei, hoje de manhã enquanto estávamos limpando a casa o Kisame achou um corpo. Parece que era de alguém importante para a organização e o Pain-sama não quer a gente envolvido nesse tipo de coisa porque... Bom, não ia dar certo.

Eles conversaram por um tempo, a sensação de estar esquecendo alguma coisa nunca deixando o loiro. Sentia que já conhecia o moreno de algum lugar, mas aquilo era simplesmente improvável então logo abandonou a ideia.

A porta do quarto abriu e Sasori encarou os intrusos mal humorado.

- O que-?

- Eu já estou de saída. -Itachi declarou ao sair do quarto, deixando o ruivo sozinho com o parceiro.

O iwa engoliu o seco e esperou a bronca vir, não iria retrucar dessa vez, ouviria tudo sem dizer uma palavra e depois sairia do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Deidara.

Ele olhou para seu Danna e não conseguiu entender ao certo o que o ruivo tentava esconder. Seus olhos eram uma mistura de dor, tristeza, confusão e vários outros sentimentos que eram difíceis de desvendar, mas nada que lembrasse o ódio e desprezo mostrados mais cedo.

Por um instante eles só se encararam, Deidara não tinha anda a dizer e a expectativa de outra briga com seu mestre o estava enlouquecendo.

- O que está esperando? Saia já do meu quarto.

- Não. -Aquilo não ia ser fácil, mas tinha que tentar, que saber.- Não saio daqui até você me contar o que está acontecendo, un.

- Não tem nada acontecendo Deidara. -Sua voz soava cansada, era quase um sussurro.

- Nada é? Então por que você me tratou tão mal quando tudo o que eu queria era ver se você estava bem?

- Eu não te devo explicações. Olha, não da pra ver que eu estou cansado? Sai do meu quarto.

Deidara se levantou e andou em direção à Sasori, parando quando seus corpos atingiram o máximo de proximidade sem se tocarem. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, socá-lo, matá-lo, queria fazê-lo ver que tudo aquilo o machucava, que o confundia acima de tudo. Levou sua mão ao rosto do mais velho, quase com medo de sua reação.

- O que é isso que te faz me odiar tanto, un? -Deu uma risada amarga e se afastou do outro novamente.- Eu não sou mais criança, sabe? Acho que depois de todos os "momentos gloriosos" que esta organização e você me proporcionaram posso aguentar qualquer coisa. Não é meu Danna me odiando que vai me matar, muito menos o motivo. -A mentira doera, mas era necessária.

O iwa queria saber até que ponto tudo aquilo que dissera era verdade, ele queria de fato que suas palavras fossem reais mas no fundo sabia que jamais sentiria tanta indiferença por seu parceiro, que na verdade seu Danna significava muito mais pra ele do que gostaria de admitir.

- Será que você não percebe Deidara? -Sua frustração era clara.- Eu não suporto você, tudo o que você faz e fala me irrita. Você não passa de um pirralho mimado que acha que sabe tudo sobre a vida. Bom, deixe-me contar uma coisa: Você não sabe. Você não sabe nada sobre a vida e muito menos sobre mim. Eu não queria ter você como parceiro, todos os dias eu peço para me darem um outro mas parece que ninguém está disposto a ser sua babá. E, deuses, como eu me arrependo de ter te salvado na nossa primeira missão! Eu deveria ter te deixado morrer, ia ser tão melhor pra mim. E eu não preciso nem comentar sobre a "brilhante" ideia da festa, não lembro nem como acordei naquele dia. Agora vá, já ouviu tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer, SOME da minha frente.

Demorou um pouco para o mais novo assimilar tudo o que ouvira, o choque era tão grande que por um momento pensou que não podia mais se mover. Uma parte de si sabia que aquilo tudo era mentira, que era apenas um jeito de fazê-lo ir embora, mas mesmo assim machucava.

Quando deu por si já estava em seu quarto, arfando por causa da corrida e com lágrimas ameaçando escapar a qualquer momento. Precisava clarear a mente, processar tudo o que acontecera mas quando tentava se concentrar tudo o que vinha em sua mente eram aqueles olhos verdes, tão vazios aos olhos de qualquer um, mas não aos dele.

Ele já estava tão acostumado com os olhos de seu parceiro que com o tempo aprendera a ler além da indiferença e, durante toda a conversa, mesmo quando Sasori jurara o odiar, não vira nada além de tristeza e culpa neles.

Não era pelo fato de Deidara não querer acreditar nas palavras do ruivo, mas tudo naquela cena parecia gritar que era tudo uma grande mentira. Como Sasori poderia se arrepender de salvar sua vida se naquele mesmo dia voltara para se desculpar e prometer protege-lo? Pra que fazê-lo o chamar de "mestre" e o ensinar tudo aquilo se pedia por um parceiro novo todos os dias? Nada daquilo fazia sentido e o alivio veio rápido para logo ser substituído por desespero outra vez.

A festa.

Será que no meio de tantas mentiras a parte sobre não se lembrar da festa era verdade? Ou será que aquilo fora dito para que o iwa não se preocupasse e não tornasse a situação mais estranha ainda?

A quantidade de informação era tanta que ele foi invadido por náuseas e teve que correr para o banheiro vomitar o pouco que havia comido durante o dia.

- Deidara você não nos parece muito bem. -Veio uma voz que o assustou.

Ao virar-se deparou com Zetsu saindo do chão, como sempre fazia.

- Zetsu-san! O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que Pain-sama tinha mandado ficarmos em nossos quartos, un.

**- Você é uma bixa mesmo por achar que alguém cumpre esse tipo de ordem. -A parte preta respondeu.- Ele usou isso como desculpa por não querer você perambulando pela casa.**

O loiro não entendeu ao certo e logo Zetsu branco cuidou da explicação.

- Temos olhos e ouvidos em toda a casa, e sabemos que Pain-sama não quer você sabendo de alguns assuntos dele. Mas isso não é exclusividade sua, então não precisa se preocupar.

- Bom, se você sabe tanto assim talvez possa me explicar o que infernos tem acontecido com o Sasori-no-Danna!

**- Talvez, mas pode ser que não estejamos afim de falar. -Preto provocou.**

- Ou que não tenhamos permissão...

- Então pra que tenho a honra de sua visita, Zetsu-san? -Deidara se levantou e saiu do banheiro enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- Só queríamos sabe se você estava bem, afinal...

- **" Eu não suporto você, tudo o que você faz e fala me irrita." etc, etc. Hahahaha, pelo visto está de coração partido.**

Já não bastasse a situação em si, o monstrinho de Pain-sama ainda teria de vir provocá-lo e esfregar em sua cara que sabia mais do que deveria.

- Por que você não vai se foder, un? Isso não é da sua conta. Mas já que tocou no assunto: Não estou de coração partido e aquele filho da puta do Sasori é uma bixa que não quer me contar a verdade e fica inventando essas coisas, tudo obviamente uma mentira.

- **Será?**

- Pare com isso, já não judiamos demais do menino?

- O que você quer dizer? -Nada mais fazia sentido.

- **Talvez saibamos mais do que você pode imaginar, já não falamos que temos olhos e ouvidos na casa inteira? **

- Eu duvido que você saiba alguma coisa sobre isso. O único que sabe se está mentindo ou não é o Sasori e ninguém tem como provar o que ele disse.

- Pode até ser, mas ações falam mais do que palavras.

"Ações falam mais do que palavras" era o que tinha em mente ao concluir que o ruivo mentia... Mas e se todas as suas interpretações fossem errôneas? E se todas as ações de seu Danna na verdade significassem exatamente o que ele dissera e Deidara as entendera ao contrário?

Zetsu percebeu a inquietação do iwa e decidiu deixá-lo, já havia se divertido o suficiente e conseguido plantar a semente da discórdia. Agora era só esperar o momento da briga que ele sabia estar próxima, esse pensamento por si só já o divertia.

Deidara porém já estava farto de tantas dúvidas, de ter que aguentar calado e ficar se torturando mentalmente por causa de Sasori. Decidiu confrontar o ruivo mais uma vez, não para pedir explicações dessa vez, mas pra falar como se sentia e quem sabe até matar o outro?

Saiu de seu quarto ignorando as ordens de seu chefe e foi até o quarto do parceiro, encontrando o quarto vazio.

Foi até a sala na esperança de encontrá-lo mas os únicos ali eram Kisame e Hidan.

- Parece que a mocinha decidiu quebrar ordens é?

- Parece que não fui o único, un. Mas eu não estou afim de brigar Hidan-senpai, preciso achar o Sasori.

- Ultimamente todas as vezes que conversamos você está atrás dele! -Kisame comentou, entediado.

- Eles estão fodendo Kisame, não da pra perceber? Por Janshin não da pra fazerem isso em outro lugar?

Apesar de estar tremendamente irritado com Hidan, a expressão que seu senpai arrancara de Kisame era tão engraçada que não pode deixar de rir.

- Shiu Hidan-senpai! É segredo! Mas sim Kisame-senpai, estamos fodendo e eu estou desesperado para achá-lo porque descobri que sou ninfomaníaco.

Os três riram da piada e por um tempo o iwa sentiu que estava tudo bem, e que todas as suas preocupações não passavam de besteira.

- Mas pra falar a verdade -Kisame interrompeu seus pensamentos.- eu o vi indo para a sala de Pain-sama não tem muito tempo.

- Obrigado Kisame-senpai, vou ver se o encontro lá em cima. Ah, falando nisso, o que deu a história do cadáver que você achou?

- Nada de mais, ele morreu de traumatismo craniano disseram, e acharam sangue na pia então provavelmente o panaca tropeçou e deu com a cabeça lá.

- Hm, entendi.

Aquilo era um alívio. Na subida não pode deixar de se perguntar o que Pain poderia querer com o seu mestre, e saber que não era nada relacionado à morte daquela pessoa fazia-o se sentir menos pior.

A sala de seu chefe ficava no fim do corredor, e ao se aproximar o loiro percebeu que a porta estava ligeiramente aberta. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer era arriscado, não conseguiu nem pensar nas consequências caso fosse pego, mas mesmo assim se inclinou para perto e se esforçou para enxergar o que acontecia lá dentro.

Pain-sama mantinha a mesma expressão fria de sempre, mas algo no rosto do ruivo chamou sua atenção: Ele parecia desesperado.

- Sinto muito mas minha resposta é não.

- Mas...! Por que? -Suas palavras saíam tremulas.- Não deve ser tão difícil fazer isso e eu não estou pedindo nada impossível... Eu só...

- Me de um motivo convincente para fazê-lo e certamente não hesitarei.

- Nós não nos entendemos mais, não estamos em sintonia e não da mais pra trabalhar com ele! -Deidara sentiu um nó no estômago, não podia acreditar.

Antes que a conversa continuasse saiu de lá, estava claro que Sasori falava em trocar de parceiro e que essa provavelmente não era a primeira vez que pedia por isso.

Não ia passar mais um segundo pensando nisso, já estava cansado e saber que seu Danna não se importava talvez fosse até melhor. Foi até os jardins e sentou-se embaixo daquela mesma árvore que há algumas noites atrás estivera aos beijos com o homem que agora pedia um outro parceiro e não aguentava mais passar um segundo ao seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>C2* - Passarinho voador.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA! Sim, eu sei que o mundo nem lembre mais dessa fic mas eu quero terminá-la e eu VOU!_

_O meu problema é que eu sou muuuuuuuuuuito ocupada com a escola então eu vou escrevendo os capítulos pedacinho por pedacinho, aí quando eu vou escrever de novo eu tenho que ler tudo que eu já escrevi pra não me perder. E como é uma hist com vários capítulos eu tenho que ir lendo os outros pra manter algumas coisas entre eles._

_Enfim, não tinha muito o que escrever nesse capítulo (visto que só o fim era importante MESMO pra história), mas acho que me sai bem em acrescentar algumas coisinhas (tipo Itachi e Deidara) que são relevantes pro fim da história._

_Deixem reviews pleaaaase! E eu prometo tentar ser mais rápida (se bem que ano que vem eu tenho vestibular MAS...)_

_hahaha, beijinhos :)_


	7. 6 We are going down

**N/A = **Alguns capítulos conterão jutsus e etc, mas tudo o que vocês precisam saber está no fim do chap. :)

* * *

><p><strong>We are going down<strong>

- Essa é a missão de vocês, apenas observar e conseguir o máximo de informação possível para que possamos armar a captura. Entendidos?

Entender a missão não significava que estava afim de realizá-la: Dois dias atrás a relação entre Deidara e Sasori mudara de forma extrema e o loiro queria tudo menos passar mais tempo com o parceiro.

Pain não pedira nada impossível a eles, teriam de observar o Quarto Kazekage e descobrir quem hospedava o Shukaku*****. Quando tivessem informação o suficiente deveriam voltar à sede e esperar que seu chefe os auxiliasse a capturar o Bijuu.

- Entendido. -Sasori respondeu por ambos.

- Ótimo, vocês deverão partir imediatamente. -O frio em sua voz chegava a dar arrepios.- Encontrem-se com Kakuzu para pegarem o necessário para a viagem.

Deixaram os aposentos de Pain e foram ao encontro de Kakuzo, que estava na cozinha contando dinheiro.

- Já vi que querem pegar meus queridos. -Disse assim que avistou a dupla.

- Isso e qualquer outra coisa que precisarmos para a missão.

- Hm, vocês deverão espionar certo? -Refletiu por um instante.- Acho que perucas e vestiário estilo Sunagakure no Sato devem servir. Quem gostaria de ser a mulher da relação?

Deidara sabia que era uma brincadeira e que deveria estar rindo, xingando, ou dizendo o porquê ele deveria ser o homem, mas não estava com vontade de fazer nada disso. Toda a raiva que sentira o havia deixado há muito tempo, substituída por uma antipatia e uma falta de vontade que não conseguia controlar.

Ao perceber que o iwa não participaria da brincadeira, Kakuzu separou duas perucas e algumas roupas masculinas para eles, estranhando a situação mas sem comentar nada.

- Obrigado Kakuzu-san, vamos precisar de um pouco de dinheiro para ficarmos em algum hotel. Eu conheço alguns...

Enquanto conversavam o mais novo se distraiu, pensando em como seria passar tanto tempo junto com alguém que não o suportava, tentando imaginar como iriam discutir sobre a missão se não trocavam mais que duas palavras durante o dia. Parte da culpa era dele, nunca fora bom em esconder o que sentia, ao invés disso ficava estranho e apático.

- Deidara você está me ouvindo? -A voz do ruivo o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Claro, un. Devemos ir então?

Sasori bufou e disse "Assim que você se vestir" antes de virar-se em direção ao quintal.

- Sabe garoto, talvez vocês devessem tentar terapia em casal. Pode ser bem útil. -Mal conseguia conter o riso.

- Vá se foder, un. Eu e o Sasori-no-Danna não temos problema algum.

- Então o que causou toda a sua irritação? -Kakuzu agora ria livremente.

- Você achar que eu me importo com ele. Quer saber, espero que morra nessa missão.

- Você está nos atrasando. -Veio a voz de seu Danna atrás dele.

Ao virar-se viu que Sasori estava parado alí, com a mesma expressão de quando disse que o odiava. Aquela devia ser sua expressão de ódio porque ultimamente era a única que ele via em seu rosto. Seus cabelos estavam pretos e indo até o ombro, seus olhos delineados e estava vestindo uma túnica verde com uns panos bejes.

- Eu vou a hora que eu quiser, un. -Pegou suas roupas e foi se arrumar.

Percebeu que não gostava das roupas de Sunagakure, muitos panos e túnicas que pareciam vestidos, sem contar a necessidade de usar maquiagem que o deixava mais feminino do que sabia ser. Depois de vestir tudo se olhou no espelho e quase não se reconheceu: Seus cabelos tinham um tom esverdeado e eram curtos, e toda aquela maquiagem o fazia parecer uma dama.

- Acho que já sabemos quem será a mulher. -Disse o ame**²**.**  
><strong>

- Quieto. A culpa não é minha se os sunas se vestem esquisito, un.

- Você veste uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas e pinta as unhas todos os dias e vem falar que os sunas se vestem esquisitos?

- Bom... É! Pelo menos eu não me maquio, un. Enfim, vamos?

Sasori o fitou por um momento, com cara de que estava pensando em alguma coisa.

- Falta só uma coisa... -O ruivo se aproximou, deixando Deidara desconfortável. -Esse visor/binóculo**²¹** vai chamar muita atenção. Venha aqui, deixa que eu tiro pra você.

O fato do mais velho subitamente se importar com ele fez seu coração palpitar, ficou imóvel enquanto o outro retirava o instrumento de seu olho e pensou ter a impressão de que ele de divertia, mesmo que sutilmente.

- Oun quanto amor. -Ouviu Kakuzu comentar.

- Pronto. Acho que agora podemos ir.

A dupla se despediu do companheiro e se dirigiu ao quintal, onde Deidara fez um C2 e partiram para sua missão. O começo da viagem foi quieto e um pouco constrangedor, geralmente eles conversariam (discutiriam) sobre arte, ou sobre a missão em si, mas nenhum deles sentia vontade de dizer nada dessa vez.

O trajeto até Sunagakure no Sato era longo e a cada segundo que passava o iwa se sentia na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa. Vasculhou em sua mente algo que pudesse ser útil mas tudo o que encontrava era a mágoa que sentia, e brigar mais uma vez estava fora de cogitação.

- Como vamos fazer isso, un? -Perguntou por fim.

- Isso o que?

- A missão... -Queria dizer "Como vamos trabalhar juntos se você não me suporta e não quer me ver nem banhado em ouro?", mas se conteve.- Vamos nos infiltrar na segurança do Kazekage ou começar perguntando aos civis se eles sabem alguma coisa?

- Perguntar aos civis pode atrair suspeita sobre nós, e com certeza não conseguiremos nos infiltrar entre um dos guardas. -Seu tom era de desaprovação.- Você deveria saber que a melhor opção é o meu Kenboushou no Jutsu**³**.

Aquilo pegou o iwa de surpresa, depois de tantas missões juntos ele já deveria saber quais habilidades o parceiro possuía e qual delas seria a melhor em determinada situação, mas sua cabeça estava tão bagunçada ultimamente que não conseguia pensar nem nisso.

- Me desculpa, un. Eu ando meio distraído. -Tentou soar indiferente mas não obteve sucesso algum.

- É bom que essa sua distração não te atrapalhe na missão, é muito importante que obtenhamos sucesso. Pain-sama e eu temos um acordo e está dependendo do resultado dessa missão.

Um acordo, então era disso que se tratava. Por meio segundo Deidara achara que seu mestre se arrependera das coisas que dissera e estava disposto a continuar em dupla com ele, mas agora via que tudo era pra que o "acordo" se cumprisse e ele o trocasse em um piscar de olhos. A raiva voltou instantaneamente.

- O problema é seu, un.

- Não. Os SEUS problemas estão me gerando problemas, então se você parasse de ser tão infantil e simplesmente me obedecesse eu iria ficar grato.

- A verdade é que você depende de mim Danna, un, e só o pensamento disso te irrita até o osso. -A sensação das velhas discussões de volta era boa mas não pode evitar sentir certa nostalgia.

O restante do caminho foi mais ameno, apesar de não conversarem a tensão tinha sumido e o loiro sentiu como se os últimos dias fossem parte de um terrível pesadelo. Já estava anoitecendo quando se aproximaram da vila e decidiram que seria melhor ir andando até lá para não chamarem muita atenção.

Caminharam como se fossem viajantes retornando à cidade e passaram pelos guardas da fronteira sem problema algum, já que Sasori era de lá e conseguiu convence-los disso. A cidade estava mais cheia que o usual, muitas pessoas ainda passeavam nas ruas apesar de já estar escuro e havia muitos turistas também.

- Pelo visto vamos ter problemas em encontrar uma estalagem, un.

- Eu conheço uma que não é muito frequentada por oferecer condições... Abaixo da média, mas deve servir bem para nós. -Apontou a direção.- Vamos.

- Por que será que todas essas pessoas estão aqui?

- É época de comemoração ao deus Tama**¹ **aqui em Sunagakure, muitos turistas são atraídos pelas grandes festas e banquetes.

- Entendi, un. Você participava dessas festas Danna?

Sasori pareceu se lembrar de uma coisa boa, e deu um meio sorriso antes de responder, ainda pensativo.

- Há muito tempo... -Parou por um momento.- Chegamos.

O lugar era espremido entre dois prédios e passava despercebido facilmente, parecia mais uma casa comum do que uma pousada.

Ao entrarem deram de cara com um balcão, ocupado por uma senhora que lia um dos livros da série Icha Icha**²²**.

- Posso ajudá-los? -Disse quando percebeu que tinha visitantes.

- Somos viajantes e gostaríamos de dois quartos, por favor. -Ver o ruivo falando com tanta educação era raro, e Deidara não conseguiu conter um risinho.

- Sinto muito, mas a cidade está cheia de visitantes e mesmo aqui temos apenas um quarto disponível.

- Não tem problema então, um quarto está ótimo.

A velha entregou a chave para Sasori, que agiu como se estivesse tudo bem, mas para o iwa não estava nada bem. Apesar das coisas estarem "normais" por um tempo ele não conseguia esquecer tudo o que acontecera. Em sua cabeça seu Danna estava apenas sendo "legal" com ele para a missão ser um sucesso e ele conseguir outro parceiro. Ao mesmo tempo não conseguia entender pra que Sasori precisava ser "legal" para isso, ele poderia agir de forma indiferente e provavelmente obteria o mesmo resultado já que o estrago já estava feito.

Tudo isso fazia com que o loiro não sentisse vontade alguma de dividir o quarto com o mais velho.

O pior veio logo: Além de estar caindo aos pedaços o quarto tinha apenas uma cama de casal; Sem sofá, televisão, apenas uma janela, uma mini cozinha e a maldita cama de casal.

- Puta merda, un. -Sussurrou, na esperança do outro não ouvir.

Sasori, no entanto, pareceu não perceber o detalhe e começou a tirar a peruca e aquele amontoado de panos.

- É bom dormirmos logo, amanhã vamos acordar cedo e procurar a pessoa ideal para espionar pra nós. -Virou-se para pequena "cozinha".- Está com fome?

- Um pouco, un. -Aquela situação estava estranha, alguma coisa estava errada.

O mais velho preparou lámen para eles, os dois comeram em silêncio e a tensão estava de volta no ar.

Após a janta, Deidara também se despiu das fantasias e preparou-se para dormir. A sensação de estar deitado na mesma cama que seu Danna era de certa forma engraçada, e acabou por trazer algumas (poucas e bagunçadas) lembranças da festa. A princípio culpara a bebedeira excessiva por seu comportamento aquela noite, mas com o tempo percebeu que talvez não fosse só isso, talvez sentisse alguma coisa por seu parceiro. Isso era um problema.

Com algum esforço conseguiu dormir, e sonhou. Sonhou que estava de novo atrás daquela árvore onde tudo aconteceu, que ele e Sasori estavam sentados, conversando, ele não devia ter mais que 15 anos e tudo ia bem. Algumas vezes eles iriam trocar beijos e abraços mas o cenário era quase angelical, até que o ruivo se levantou e foi embora, deixando-o sozinho.

A dor era tanta que as lágrimas caiam em seu rosto sem permissão, nunca na vida se sentira tão sozinho e fraco, não era de seu usual ser tão dependente de alguém, ou de alguma coisa. Sempre achara que só sua arte bastava, mas aquela sensação de vazio era mais do que podia suportar.

Resolveu então procurar por seu parceiro, em meio ao desespero de um garoto de 15 anos foi a melhor solução que encontrou. Andou e andou até os pés doerem, as pernas tremerem e ele não ter mais pra onde ir. Quando estava perto de desistir foi que o viu, deitado em uma possa de sangue tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

Seu coração doeu e ele gritou, o mais alto que conseguiu.

Abriu os olhos e se encontrou de novo em sua cama de hotel, seu corpo todo tremia e sentia o gosto salgado de lágrimas em sua boca.

- Deidara, -Chamou uma voz ao seu lado.- você está bem?

- E-eu... -Falar mostrou-se impossível. O iwa queria se controlar e voltar a dormir mas ainda estava meio grogue e não conseguindo pensar direito.

Sem dizer nada Sasori o puxou para si e o abraçou, o apertou contra seu corpo em uma tentativa de fazê-lo se acalmar e, por alguns minutos, ficaram assim. Os soluços e tremores do loiro foram diminuindo até que o sono mais uma vez tomasse conta e ele dormisse profundamente e sem sonhos.

O sol da manhã invadiu o quarto por sua única janela fazendo Deidara virar-se de um lado pro outro na cama. Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos ardiam e, ao tentar se levantar percebeu que braços o envolviam. Sasori mantinha uma expressão angelical enquanto dormia, e foi difícil assimilar a posição em que se encontravam.

Lembrava-se de ter um pesadelo, de sonhar que o parceiro morria, e que depois chorava em seu abraço até dormir novamente, sem ter certeza quais partes eram sonhos e quais verdadeiras.

- Danna... -Não tinha vontade nenhuma de acordar o mais velho, mas era necessário pelo bem da missão.

- Hm...

- Já é de manhã, devíamos começar a espionagem.

O ruivo se levantou e esfregou os olhos antes de olhar carrancudo para seu aprendiz.

- Sua cara está uma bagunça, talvez você devesse dar um jeito nela antes de sairmos daqui. -A grosseria estava lá de novo.

Ao olhar-se no espelho o iwa percebeu o quão certo estava seu Danna: Seu rosto estava inchado, seus olhos vermelhos e profundas olheiras o deixavam com um ar de cansado.

Talvez houvesse de fato chorado até dormir, e isso o deixava extremamente irritado. Odiava mostrar fraqueza desse jeito, chorar era um ato proibido pra ele desde seus 15 anos, na frente de seu mestre então era um absurdo.

- Devo ter sonhado, un. -Percebeu que a cara do ruivo não estava das melhores também.- Desculpa se atrapalhei seu sono.

- Atrapalhou. Você não parou de se mexer um segundo, senti vontade de te matar durante a noite.

E lá estavam de novo, doce fora o momento em que se entenderam, e passara tão rápido quanto o vento. Deidara sentia que de alguma forma havia feito algo errado, algo para irritar o ruivo e estragar os momentos de paz que tiveram.

Depois de se trocarem foram atrás de pontos de espionagem, queriam ter uma ideia de quem seria a pessoa ideal para controlar. Precisavam de alguém próximo do Kage mas que não fosse intimo o suficiente para este perceber a diferença. Talvez o chefe de sua segurança fosse a melhor opção, e tudo o que precisariam era descobrir quem ele era, e o caminho que ele utilizava para ir pra casa.

O prédio central de Sunagakure no Sato era alto e bem destacado em meio aos pequenos edifícios e casebres que cercavam a vila, e por sorte era contornada por arvores quase gigantescas.

- Ei criança, -O mais velho colocou a mão no bolso e jogou alguma coisa para ele.- vamos subir nessas árvores e você poderá usar isso para encontrar o chefe.

- Eu já disse que não sou mais criança, un.

- Então pare de agir como uma e me obedeça. -Disse, seco.

Aquela não era a hora para brincadeiras então o mais novo obedeceu. Concentrou seu chakra nos pés e escalou a árvore mais alta que encontrara, esperando o parceiro aparecer logo atrás de si.

Encaixou seu visor/binóculo no olho e observou todas as janelas que estavam ao seu alcance. Percebeu que uma delas dava para uma porta grande, guardada por dois ninjas e que só podia ser a sala do Kazekage. Se desse a volta entre as árvores talvez conseguiria ficar de frente com a janela daquela sala.

- Se dermos a volta nas árvores acho que conseguiremos visão de dentro da sala do Kage, un.

- E teremos mais chance de sermos vistos também.

- Você é quem sabe, Sasori-no-Danna. Se não está afim de executar a missão com excelência...

- Cala a boca pirralho, eu sei como funciona o sistema de Sunagakure e sei que o chefe da guarda é o que esta à direita da porta. Não há necessidade de ficarmos de cara pra janela da sala do Kazekage, e se você fosse menos estúpido e escutasse o conselho dos mais velho você saberia disso.

Aquelas palavras foram um soco no estômago. Ele deveria ter pensado nisso, deveria ter confiado que seu mestre tinha mais experiencia e conhecia o sistema da vila da mesma forma que ele conhecia o de Iwagakure.

- Então só precisamos pegá-lo, un. -Tentava esconder a mágoa em sua voz.

- Vá lá, deixo esse com você.

O iwa esperou até o anoitecer, quando o Kage se retirou para sua casa. Não pode deixar de perceber o quanto o velho parecia doente, correndo o risco de morrer a qualquer momento.

Sua mente vagueou de novo para o parceiro, Sasori havia voltado para a estalagem assim que decidira que o loiro seria o responsável por capturar o alvo. Toda a grosseria dos dias anteriores estava de volta, tornando a convivência entre eles impossível e deixando Deidara chateado novamente. Não era como se ele fosse dependente de seu mestre como no sonho, mas estava alí. Existia uma necessidade em estar junto do ruivo que era difícil pra ele aceitar.

Alguns segundos de distração quase o fizeram perder o chefe de vista, o shinobi se movia rápido entre as árvores e o iwa teve que tomar cuidado para não ser descoberto.

A trilha de árvores estava chegando ao fim, e ele teve que pensar rápido em uma forma de capturar seu adversário sem ser notado por ninguém.

- Doton - Dochuu Eigyo no Jutsu**³¹**! -E pulou em direção ao chão.

Perseguiu o ninja subterraneamente até se encontrar poucos passos à frente deste, assustando seu alvo ao sair da terra.

- Parece que vamos ter um passeio, un.

- Quem é você? -O adversário se preparou para atacar mas Deidara foi mais rápido ao lançar pequenos C1**³² **para desnorteá-lo.

- KATSU! -As pequenas criaturas de argila explodiram e o iwa capturou seu alvo amarrando-o com uma corda especial, difícil de ser rompida.

- Agora, você pode ser um bom garoto e vir comigo em silêncio ou terei que... Apagá-lo, un. Você decide.

O shinobi adversário assentiu e se deixou ser levado em silêncio até onde o mestre das marionetes se encontrava, temendo por seu destino mas sem muitas opções senão obedecer seu captor.

A velha da recepção os olhou desconfiados quando viu Deidara arrastando o outro, fato que não passou despercebido por ele.

- É isso que acontece com quem não sabe beber! O velho Takume-san vive tendo de ser carregado.

A senhora pareceu aceitar essa desculpa então o iwa continuou seu caminho até os seus aposentos.

Bateu na porta e esperou o parceiro abri-la já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas, deu de cara com um Sasori mau humorado e já se preparou para a bronca que viria a seguir. Ao invés disso, o mais velho apenas suspirou e o olhou com uma expressão de reprovação.

- Eu já estava achando que alguma coisa tinha dado errado e você tinha morrido, ou algo do gênero. -Seu rosto denunciava a preocupação apesar das palavras terem soado indiferentes.

Teria a grosseria matinal acabado e eles voltariam a se entender ou seria questão de tempo até as coisas voltassem a dar errado? Sasori dava sinais misturados, era como se uma hora ele o odiasse e na outra o visse até mesmo com carinho.

- Não precisava se preocupar Sasori-no-Danna, -A ironia era clara.- já sou um homenzinho capaz de cuidar de mim.

- É por isso que não da pra conviver com você. -Suspirou.- Ande, me dê logo o sujeito.

O loiro obedeceu e entregou sua captura, prestando bastante atenção a todos os movimentos de seu Danna. Sempre achava fascinante o Kenboushou no Jutsu de Sasori, o jeito como ele se concentrava enquanto apagava qualquer traço de memória de sua presa, o jeito como seus olhos brilhavam quando a técnica chegava quase ao fim... Era uma obra de artes, não tão perfeita como quando ele usava suas marionetes, mas ainda assim magnífica.

- A partir de agora -Sua voz era suave.- você é um membro honorário de uma organização chamada Akatsuki, e seu dever é agir como se fosse o chefe da guarda do Quarto Kazekage e conseguir o máximo de informações sobre o Jinchuuriki que você puder. Seus mestres são Sasori e Deidara e você deverá obedecer somente a eles.

- Sim, mestre. -Seu olhar era vazio.

- Ótimo, agora vá para sua casa e descanse. Amanhã seu dia começa normalmente, encontre-nos aqui após o seu turno com as informações necessárias.

- Sim, mestre.

O sujeito se levantou e deixou o quarto naturalmente. Era óbvio que ele voltaria no dia seguinte trazendo todas as informações que precisavam e aquela missão poderia chegar ao fim, sendo bem sucedida.

- Vai ficar aí parado ou vai vir dormir?

E foi deitar-se esperando não ter nenhum sonho dessa vez, não queria passar pela humilhação de ser visto com o rosto parecendo um tomate novamente.

O sono veio rápido, mas algo o acordou no meio da noite: Sasori o estava abraçando de tal forma que seu rosto estava sendo esmagado contra o peito do ruivo, o que o fez "travar" por um momento. Ao perceber que seu parceiro dormia, se permitiu relaxar e aproveitar a proximidade que provavelmente nunca mais experimentaria.

As coisas podiam ser simples assim. Apesar de ainda não saber ao certo seus sentimentos pelo mais velho, sabia que o queria próximo, que se divertia quando passavam tempo juntos, mesmo nas briguinhas toscas. Passou o braço pela cintura de seu Danna e os aproximou ainda mais, fechou os olhos mas teve o cuidado de não dormir para aproveitar o momento ao máximo.

A manhã veio logo, mais rápido do que havia desejado, mas continuou com os olhos fechados esperando qual seria a reação do ruivo. Sentiu Sasori se mexer ao seu lado e controlou sua respiração para que parecesse que ainda estava em sono profundo, pelo menos era bom nisso.

- Mas o q...-Escutou Danna resmungar.- Deuses, o que eu estou fazendo comigo mesmo?

Estremeceu um pouco quando sentiu o peso sumir do outro lado da cama e torceu para que isso passasse despercebido, abriu um pouco os olhos e encontrou seu parceiro olhando pela janela, a vista longe.

- Não posso continuar assim, tenho que fazer alguma coisa antes que tudo em que eu trabalhei vá por água abaixo. -Respirou fundo e voltou para a cama.

O loiro foi surpreendido quando sentiu os braços do outro de novo envolta dele, dessa vez totalmente consciente e por uma ação voluntária. Se Sasori o odiava tanto assim por que estaria fazendo isso? E o que ele queria dizer com "tenho que fazer alguma coisa antes que tudo em que eu trabalhei vá por água abaixo"?

_A curiosidade matou o gato_, pensou. Talvez não devesse perder tempo pensando nisso, era provável que toda aquela grosseria fosse apenas uma fase e que agora as coisas voltariam ao normal, e ele não devesse se preocupar por nem mais um segundo.

Aquilo o acalmou e o iwa se permitiu ter o sono que não tivera durante a noite. O chefe de segurança do Kazekage só voltaria a noite, portanto ele poderia dormir o dia todo se quisesse... Não que isso fosse acontecer.

Uma hora mais tarde acordou com um vazio ao seu lado, levantou-se e procurou sem sucesso por seu mestre no resto do quarto. Ele estava só.

Percebeu que também estava com fome, e decidiu ir até a cidade comer alguma coisa. Se arrependeu logo em seguida: Lembrou-se que não era familiarizado com Sunagakure e não conseguiria achar um restaurante tão cedo.

Após meia-hora perambulando sem rumo pela vila achou uma barraca simples, onde vendiam churrasco no espeto. Comeu alguns e por fim decidiu que era melhor voltar para a estalagem onde estava hospedado.

Sasori costumava sair sem avisá-lo, portanto já estava acostumado a não encontrá-lo em canto algum. O ruivo provavelmente se cansara de ficar deitado e decidira ir atrás de coisas para suas marionetes, ou mesmo relembrar a cidade em que costumava morar quando mais novo.

De volta ao seu quarto foi recepcionado por seu mestre gritando qualquer coisa com ele, se assustou com a súbita onda de barulho mas logo as palavras começaram a fazer sentido:

- VOCÊ É UM IRRESPONSÁVEL! UM IDIOTA! Quem você acha que é pra sumir assim sem nem ao menos avisar?

- O que? -O comentário o irritara profundamente.- Eu né? Eu acordei e não encontrei você aqui, un. Estava com fome e não tinha UM BILHETE avisando onde você estava, como sempre, e eu resolvi sair pra comer. Simples assim.

- Você me deve satisfação moleque, eu sou seu MESTRE esqueceu?

- Como poderia DANNA querido? Mas o que foi, un? O que eu fiz dessa vez pra causar tanta irritação?

O ruivo apontou para o canto do quarto e Deidara pode ver que seu "subordinado" encontrava-se ali.

- Ele veio entupido de informações e não tinha ninguém aqui pra recebê-lo. Você tem ideia do que poderia acontecer caso o jutsu começasse a enfraquecer e ele começasse a recobrar a memória? Não né? Você nunca pensa nas consequências.

- Eu não...

- Ah você não sabia né? Deuses o que eu fiz pra merecer um aprendiz tão estúpido? Agora cale-se. A única voz que quero ouvir é de nosso amigo. Você -Apontou para o shinobi.- fale.

- Enquanto fazia a vigia descobri que o Jinchuuriki que vocês procuram é um rapaz chamado Gaara. Mas ele não é um rapaz comum: É filho do Quarto Kazekage, que se encontra em seu leito de morte, portanto ele tem grandes chances de ser o seu sucessor.

- Leito de morte? De quanto tempo estamos falando?

- Horas, dias, meses no máximo. A procura por um novo Kage já começou e o rapaz certamente se encaixa em todas as condições.

O ninja continuou falando e falando, contando detalhes e informações sobre os lugares onde o tal garoto poderia ser encontrado, suas técnicas, algumas fraquezas conhecidas, mas Deidara não poderia estar ouvindo menos.

Estava farto da bipolaridade de seu parceiro, estava com ódio e queria vê-lo sofrer: Não ia dar o gosto da vitória para ele; Não o deixaria ter outro parceiro. O ruivo teria que o aturar e se virar para achá-lo caso quisesse voltar para cumprir o "acordo" que fizera com Pain.

O iwa estava afim de dar uma sumida, dar um susto no mais velho que este jamais se esqueceria. E era isso o que faria. Assim que adormecessem de novo, o mais novo pegaria suas coisas e iria embora, passear pela vila ou vaguear um pouco na floresta, brincar de pique esconde com Sasori até que ele implorasse por sua volta.

Seria no mínimo divertido.

* * *

><p><em>* - Shukaku - nome do Bijuu que vive no Gaara, também conhecido como Ichibi.<em>

_² - ame - chuva. Um jeito de se referir ao Kakuzu (que vem da vila da chuva)._

_²¹ - Aquele negócio que o Deidara tem no olho._

_³ - Técnica de perda da memória - Sasori usa essa técnica para fazer com que a pessoa esqueça sua vida, fazendo dele um subordinado seu, o chamando sempre que quiser. Normalmente, quando o jutsu começa a falhar e a memória volta, o ninja afetado sofre dores constantes._

_¹ - Deus do anel que Sasori usa na organização, eu inventei essa comemoração então não sei se é o deus de Suna ou só da organização mesmo._

_²²- Série para adultos (pevertidos) escrito por Jiraya._

_³¹- O ninja entra embaixo da terra, subindo sempre que quiser. O chakra do ninja muda a densidade da terra, fazendo-a parecer água, devido a facilidade com a qual se movimenta._

_³²- Utilizando o Kibaku Nendo, Deidara cria pequenos pássaros e insetos, que possuem um poder de explosão pequeno, mas útil dependendo do objetivo._

* * *

><p>Bom, pra começar: Eu sei que eu comecei mostrando os POVs tanto do Deidara quando do Sasori e que agora a fic está bem mais centrada no Dei, mas é tudo proposital. Alguns capítulos futuros serão da perspectiva do Sasori e alguns podem até ser de outros personagens... (Tudo em terceira pessoa, claro!).<em><br>_

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que ele não esteja muito repetitivo/confuso, mas eu queria MESMO enfatizar a bipolaridade do Sasori hahaha.

Resolvi postar esse capítulo logo por não saber quando poderei postar o próximo: Terceiro ano lá vamos nós! Mas espero conseguir ter um ano mais produtivo do que esse .-.

Enfim, se alguém ainda estiver acompanhando essa fic por favor comente! Eu ficaria muito feliz.

Beijão.

Ps - Próximo chap vamos entender um pouquinho o que se passa na cabecinha de nosso querido Sasori, ok?


End file.
